Maybe Forever
by WiseGirl1993
Summary: "A guy and a girl can be 'just friends.' But at some point or another, they will fall for each other. Maybe temporarily. Maybe at the wrong time. Maybe too late. Or maybe forever." -Dave Matthews Band. (Sawyer/Hazel...takes place when Sawyer returns from the SEA program in Boston).
1. Friends (Sawyer)

**Hi guys! So, I'm back with a new story this time it's for the movies ****Dolphin Tale ****and ****Dolphin Tale 2.****I watched the first ****Dolphin Tale**** back in 2011 when it came out (I freaking loved it it's amazing!) and I watched the second movie a few days ago and I loved it as well though the first is definitely my favorite, because they're were a few parts in the second movie that I would cut out because they were WAY to cheesy. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story it takes place once Sawyer returns from his SEA semester program that lasted three months. It will consist of both Sawyer and Hazel's point of views with the possible occasional other person's point of view. **

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Dolphin Tale**** or ****Dolphin Tale 2****.**

**Oh and P.S you have **dolphinsintheblue **to thank for this story :)**

**Also since the age of Sawyer and Hazel doesn't specify in Dolphin Tale 2, in Dolphin Tale they're 11 but then its three years later and they're supposed to be 14 but then there's the whole three-month program and everything so I'm just going to say they're 15. **

**So yeah :)**

* * *

><p><strong>-SAWYER- <strong>

**It'd been three months **since Sawyer Nelson left for the SEA semester program in Boston. The program had been amazing and Sawyer was so thankful he'd decided to attend it. At first he'd had some concerns since Winter had been so depressed but once the Clearwater Marine Hospital had rescued Hope there was really nothing holding Sawyer back so he'd decided to go. And though he'd had the time of his life after three months of being away from his mom, Winter, Hope, Dr. Clay and his best friend, Hazel Haskett Sawyer was ready to return home.

During the three months of being away Sawyer had texted Hazel constantly and so he was pretty much up to date on what had happened at the Marine Hospital. Hazel had reported that there had been many rescues and releases of Dolphins but nothing super exciting. She'd also said that Winter and Hope had become the best of friends.

Sawyer smiled at the thought of Winter, he'd missed her so much during the three months he'd been gone. He couldn't wait to swim with her and start doing the dolphin shows again.

One thing Sawyer wasn't looking forward to though was school. He'd been lucky enough to spend three months of the school year at the SEA program but he'd have to return to regular boring old High School on Monday.

Luckily it was Friday so Sawyer had the weekend to hang at the Clearwater Marine Hospital with Hazel, Winter, and the many other animals, get caught up on everything that had been going on, and of course to tell Hazel and Clay about the many things he'd learned during the SEA program.

"Sawyer?" His mom, Lorraine's voice jolted the young teenager from his thoughts and he looked up.

"What?" He asked.

His mom smiled, "Were here." She said, pointing out the window.

Sawyer blinked, he'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed they'd already driven the twenty miles from the airport and they were pulling into the Clearwater Marine Hospital's parking lot since Sawyer had ordered his mom (in a nice way of course), to drop him off there right away.

Sawyer was out of the car the moment it stopped, racing towards where he could clearly see Hazel, Dr. Clay, Dr. Cameron McCarthy and a few other volunteers from the Marine Hospital were standing, obviously waiting to greet him.

"Sawyer!" Hazel called when she noticed him running towards them, Sawyer flashed her a grin. Stopping first to greet Dr. Cameron McCarthy.

"How was it?" The Dr. asked.

"Amazing!" Sawyer exclaimed, fishing around in his pocket for the gift that Dr. Cameron McCarthy had given him shortly before he left at his going away party. The small broken clock. He handed it back to him, "Here."

The man frowned, "That was a gift. It's yours to keep."

Sawyer nodded, "I know and I thank you for it but I think it should stay with you, after all you might have to give it so someone else so that they can 'shake it up now and then.'" He explained causing the old man to smile and take the clock from Sawyer's hand.

Sawyer then moved on to greet the many volunteers from the Marine Hospital, giving them smiles and hugs and _'I missed you!'s_ and _'It's good to be back's_ until he finally came face to face with Dr. Clay.

"Hey." He grinned, hugging the man who was the creator of the Clearwater Marine Hospital and the father of his best friend.

Clay smiled, "Hey." He responded. "It's great to see you! We've missed you around here, Winter and Hazel especially." He glanced at his daughter out of the corner of his eye, smirking slightly.

Hazel turned a beet red causing Sawyer to frown, "Uhh, okay?" He replied, confused at what Clay had meant by that.

He then faced Hazel, "Hi." He breathed, instantly noticing how her blond hair was cascading down her shoulders in a very beautiful way and how her eyes sparkled...Sawyer mentally slapped himself.

_Shut up you're only friends! _He told himself.

"Hey." Hazel greeted, her gaze meeting his.

They stood there for a moment unsure what to do when Sawyer finally grinned, "I missed you!" He exclaimed pulling his best friend into a hug.

"I missed you too." She whispered as they embraced.

Upon pulling away Sawyer grinned once again, "Now where's Winter?" He asked.

Hazel smiled, "Inside. Come on!" She replied, sounding like she had before Sawyer had left which sent a rush of relief through Sawyer.

Hazel began to walk towards the Marine Hospital. Sawyer who couldn't wait to see Winter grabbed Hazel by the hand and pulled her at a much quicker speed towards the entrance.

He couldn't help but notice how nice her hands felt against his.

_Shut up! _He told himself once again.

_-Dolphin Tale-_

"That sounds amazing." Hazel commented,

"It was." Sawyer agreed. They were sitting on the edge of Winter and Hope's pool, their feet grazing the water as Sawyer told his friend about everything he'd learned and done during the SEA program. "So, how have you been? How's school?" Sawyer questioned, switching the topic from what he'd been up to, to what Hazel had done while he was gone.

Hazel shrugged, "Same old same old. Homeschooling is never really that exciting. I've mostly just been taking care of the few dolphins we've found and released and of course hanging with Winter and Hope. Nothing too exciting." Hazel explained, gesturing towards the two dolphins that were now swimming near the far side of the pool.

Sawyer smiled, "You're lucky that you're homeschooled. High school sucks."

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Says the guy that spent three months of high school on a boat in Boston." She teased, elbowing him in the ribs.

Sawyer laughed, "Yeah well not to many kids in my high school find spending three months on a boat in Boston studying water mammals exciting." He replied.

"Well tell me who they are and I'll come to your school and give them a lecture on the importance water mammals have in our world." Hazel joked, though at the same time she had a seriousness in her tone.

Sawyer laughed, "That would be one lecture that I could stay awake for."

Hazel smiled, "Luckily my dad doesn't give me many lectures. Most of the time he just hands me a packet and tells me to complete it. It can get boring sometimes but I get to spend most of my day with Winter and Hope. For quote on quote my 'Marine Studies class.'"

"Not fair." Sawyer grumbled, as Winter swam over to them. "Hey, girl." He greeted softly, reaching out to stroke her head. At that moment Hazel shoved Sawyer and he found himself submerged in the water.

When he rose to the surface he gave Hazel his best glare but really he wasn't mad. "What was that for?!" He demanded, Hazel only laughed and in that moment staring into her eyes Sawyer realized something.

Unlike what he'd thought he hadn't missed Winter the most while away...

He'd missed Hazel.

But they were friends, and they were going to stay _only_ friends. After all they'd been friends since they were eleven, he doubted she saw him more than a friend. Not to mention the fact if they got together that would make his relationship with Dr. Clay slightly awkward especially if they were to break up.

_Friends._

_Only friends._

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I know the chapters a bit short. Normally my chapters are a lot longer but I just needed to get the main introduction type chapter up :) Please leave a review telling me what you thought. <strong>

**Also if any of you guys have scenes you want to see happen or suggestions for the story leave them in a review or PM me!**

**And if you ever want to talk Dolphin Tale PM me I'll gladly fangirl over it with you, lol.**

**If you're a fan of the Percy Jackson series, ABC families' shows, The Fosters or Switched At Birth I have fanfictions for all of those that I'd love you guys to check out!**

**Besides that...**

**~Bye!**

**Oh, P.S I'm not exactly sure what my schedule for updating this will be. I was originally going to post this in a few weeks after I'd finished a few of my other fanfics but I couldn't resist! I'll update at least once a week probably more so stay tuned. **

**:) **


	2. Pool Duty and Jealousy (Hazel)

**Thank you guys all ****_so _****much for the reviews! I loved hearing all the nice comments! Keep it up :)**

**Also, just a note I planned out every chapter that's going to be in this story. There's going to be 30. I do that with most of my stories. For example if you know of my other stories I have every chapter planned out for ****_2461 Miles Away _****and ****_Living In The Past. _****I don't know why I do that...lol I just sorta ranted there.**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter! The first 4 or so chapters are kinda introducing everything and whatnot. So if everything is not to dramatic and exciting yet just hang it there! I've planned plenty of drama! **

**Besides that...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Dolphin Tale ****or ****Dolphin Tale 2**

* * *

><p><strong>-HAZEL-<strong>

**Hazel was on pool duty, **and though normally she didn't mind cleaning Winter and Hope's pool she wasn't feeling particularly up for it that morning since she was super tired. She only got five hours of sleep, and that was because she and Sawyer had stayed up until twelve at the crows-nest and then after returning home they'd texted until well after two in the morning catching up on everything that had gone on in their lives during the three months they'd been apart. Then Hazel had, had to wake up at seven to clean Winter and Hope's pool before the Marine Hospital opened for visitors at nine.

So, long story short the long blonde-haired girl was about ready to drop and she still had to host a dolphin show alongside Sawyer, not to mention take over training new volunteers for her dad.

Hazel groaned at the thought of everything that was on her agenda for that day. Before focusing her attention back on Winter and Hope. The two dolphins were swimming a few feet to the right of Hazel but they looked to be bored.

Hazel frowned, walking over to the large basket of the dolphin toys she took out the yellow duck that was Winter's favorite toy, along with the water gun that Hope loved to be squirted with before walking over to the two dolphins.

Instantly noticing her presence the two dolphins swam over.

"Hey, girls. Excited for your show later?" Hazel asked as she bent down beside them. She picked up Hope's water gun, dunk it into the pool, filling it before aiming it into the young dolphin's mouth.

Hope let out a cry of excitement as the water entered her mouth.

Hazel squirted the water into Hope's mouth a few more times until she decided that she should give Winter a chance to play. She picked up the duck offering it to Winter who squirted Hazel from her blow-hole causing Hazel to laugh. "Winter!" She exclaimed, the dolphin just squirted her again causing Hazel to roll her eyes.

Suddenly Winter let out a sound that Hazel had nicknamed 'tweety-bird' a little over four years ago when she'd first come to the Marine Hospital.

A sound she reserved only for Sawyer.

Which meant...

Hazel spun around, sure enough the brown-haired boy who was the reason for the 'tweety-bird' sound was walking towards Hazel and the two dolphins, he was frowning at Winter.

"Girl, I was trying to sneak up on Hazel! Why did you have to blow my cover?!" He asked in an annoyed tone though he was smiling which only caused Winter more delight.

"Sneaking up on me huh?" Hazel questioned.

Sawyer glanced over at her, "Yep." He said in his usual excited tone, causing Hazel to roll her eyes again.

"Aren't you tired at all?" Hazel asked, changing the subject as Sawyer began to stroke Winter.

"A little." He admitted, glancing back at her. "You?"

Hazel shrugged, "A little." She echoed, pausing before continuing. "Excited for the show today?"

Sawyer grinned, "You bet! It'll feel good to get back into the water, shows are the best!" He exclaimed excitedly and Hazel couldn't help but notice how his blue eyes sparkled when he was excited.

_Stop it! _Hazel instantly scolded herself, _You've known Sawyer since you were eleven you're just friends. _She reminded herself, forcing herself to switch her gaze from Sawyer to the dolphins.

"Excited for school on Monday?" She questioned, reaching out her hand to stroke Hope.

"Not particularly, especially since I won't really know what we're learning about since I missed so long but whatever." Sawyer shrugged, his tone was slightly bitter.

Hazel looked over at him, "I take it you don't like school?" She questioned, adding. "I mean I know you've never liked school but it can't be _that_ bad can it?"

Sawyer shrugged again, "Like I said yesterday, not to many people find being obsessed with dolphins to be cool." Sawyer explained.

Hazel frowned, she felt bad for her friend, she'd never had to go to a public school but by Sawyer's attitude towards it she guessed it wasn't that fun. She was about to crack a joke or threaten to beat up whoever said anything bad about dolphins to lighten the mood when someone interrupted Sawyer and her conversation.

And that someone was a volunteer at the Marine Hospital that Hazel despised, and normally she didn't despise people, she liked pretty much everyone.

But Susie.

She was an exception.

Hanging around Sawyer whenever she could, always gushing about what an amazing job he did with Winter blah blah blah. She made it so obvious she liked Sawyer that Hazel couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out yet.

Then again, she wasn't the best at hiding her feelings and Sawyer didn't know that she liked him.

_Shut up! _She told herself again, watching Susie through slightly narrowed eyes as she approached them.

"Sawyer!" The brown-haired girl exclaimed, "You're back!"

Sawyer smiled, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Hazel, who had managed to hide her displeasure at the fact Susie had interrupted them before returning his gaze to the girl who was the cause of Hazel's displeasure. "Yeah, I got back last night."

"How was it?! Probably amazing! I can't believe you got to spend three months there! You're _so_ lucky!" She gushed.

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah it was super fun, but I missed everyone back here. Like Hazel." Sawyer said, gesturing to Hazel which caused Hazel to bite her lip and try her best not to blush. Sawyer's next words though, made it quite easy for Hazel not to blush. "And you of course, how have you been?" He asked, causing Hazel to purse her lips.

Susie grinned, "Pretty good, schools been a pain though."

Sawyer scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, it sucks."

"When do you go back?" Susie asked.

"Monday, actually-" Sawyer began but stopped when Hazel grabbed him by the arm.

"It's almost nine, the shows at nine-thirty we should go set up." She interrupted.

Sawyer nodded. "Right, sorry!" He said to Susie.

"That's okay." Susie reassured him, smiling her perfect smile causing Hazel to tighten her grip on Sawyer's arm which in turn caused him to cry out.

"Oh, sorry!" Hazel exclaimed,

"What was that for?!" Sawyer demanded.

"Sorry." Hazel repeated, while Sawyer rubbed his arm.

He glared slightly at Hazel before returning his gaze to Susie, "I'll talk to you later?" He asked.

Susie smiled, "Definitely." She promised.

"Well, see ya!" Sawyer called as Hazel pulled him away. When they were a few feet from Susie Sawyer faced Hazel, "Are you okay? You seem jumpy? Are you sick?" He asked, sounding concerned which caused all the anger Hazel had felt to vanish.

She smiled at him, "Yeah, sorry. Just tired."

Sawyer grinned, "Alright then, showtime!"

"Showtime." Hazel agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I got some jealous Hazel in there! Introduced Suzie again (she will be creating a lot of drama if you couldn't already tell!)<strong>

**Anyway, like I said I have this entire story planned out there's going to be 30 chapters and I can't wait for you all to see what happens!**

**Please leave a review telling me what you thought!**

**~Bye!**


	3. Day One (Sawyer)

**Hi, guys thanks again for all the reviews! Keep it up they're really appreciated :)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Sawyer's going back to school and I promise there will be ****_drama_****! Haha!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Dolphin Tale ****or ****Dolphin Tale 2**

**Oh and there's no real pattern to the pov switches right now it just so happened to go Sawyer, Hazel and now it's Sawyer again but there's no pattern the pov will switch up and stuff.**

**Also Sawyer and Hazel are sophomores! Hazel's home schooled but Sawyer isn't.  
><strong>

**Once again,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-SAWYER-<strong>

**Sawyer stared up at his high school, **he hated school. Always had probably always would. The only exception was his Marine Biology class, which did enjoy but besides that school stunk. He'd managed to avoid it for three months since he'd been elected to go to Boston with the SEA program but unfortunately that only lasted three months. There was still a good sevenish months of school left.

Sawyer inwardly groaned at the thought, swinging his backpack over his shoulder he made his way towards the large brick building. He'd arrived a few minutes before the buses so the hallways were pretty much deserted spare a few kids who like Sawyer had arrived early to avoid the chaos of a high school hallway in the morning.

As Sawyer made his way towards the office a few kids smiled at him but most of them just ignored him.

_Nothings changed. _Sawyer thought to himself. He didn't have many friends at school, there was Jackson, Natalie, Calvin and Thomas but they weren't the kind of friends that would hang out all the time, maybe a few times every few months. They weren't best friends, in fact Hazel was the only person who he really considered to be his best-friend.

After all not many people thought being obsessed with dolphins and spending most of your days at a Marine Hospital to be 'cool.'

Sawyer on the other hand would give anything to be at Clearwater right then.

With a sigh Sawyer entered the office, approaching the front desk. "Excuse me?" He mumbled, there was only one other person in the office at that time, Mr. Burns. Mr. Burns was a cranky old man who Sawyer suspected was well over seventy but he still hadn't retired.

Mr. Burns turned around, eyeing Sawyer. "Oh, it's _you_." He grumbled,

"Nice to see you, Mr. Burns, how have you been?" Sawyer asked politely.

"Good." Mr. Burns muttered as he handed Sawyer a folder of papers.

"That's your schedule, locker number, locker combination, and uhh...other stuff." Mr. Burns explained, "Now excuse me I need a cup of coffee." He walked off.

"Bye." Sawyer mumbled, smiling at the fact that Mr. Burns hadn't changed a bit. It was refreshing in a way to know that even after being going an entire summer plus three months he hadn't changed. Then again he hadn't changed since the day Sawyer met him his first day of Freshman year.

Still smiling Sawyer opened the folder of papers, taking out his schedule.

_1st period- English (Miss Quinn)_

_2nd period- Math (Mr. Klein) _

_3rd period- Marine Biology (Mrs. White)_

_4th period- History (Mr. Burns)_

_LUNCH_

_5th period- Gym (Mr. Stretiz) _

_6th period- Spanish (Mrs. Summers)_

Sawyer frowned down at the schedule, he was fine with his first, second and third periods whereas he wasn't happy with his fourth, fifth and sixth periods. Mr. Burns was the crankiest teacher in the entire school and Sawyer just so happened to land himself in his fourth hour history class, which also happened to be right before lunch so he'd probably be starving the entire class. As for his fifth and sixth periods. He wasn't a fan of gym, sure he took runs and swam a ton at the Marine Hospital but when it came to school sports and gym class he tended to suck. He didn't really mind his sixth period class but Mrs. Summers was a lot tougher compared to the other Spanish teacher, Mr. Finnigan.

Sawyer sighed, taking another slip from the folder Mr. Burns had given him.

_Locker #6_

_Combination: 39-17-35_

Sawyer folded that slip into a tiny square and shoved it into his pocket.

He then flicked through the other slips of paper in the folder. They were a bunch of slips that his mom would need to sign such as Media Release Forms, Contact Information, ect, basically just all the beginning of the year, or in Sawyer's case three-month in papers.

Deciding there was no point in looking through all the slips Sawyer shouldered his backpack and walked from the office, only to come face to face with Karl Lewis. Who just so happened to be Sawyer's least favorite person in the entire school.

He'd hated Sawyer ever since they met last year, why? Sawyer wasn't exactly sure but Karl had always been an ass.

"Hey, dolphin-boy back from your three-month vacation?" Karl asked.

Sawyer's jaw clenched at the words, _dolphin-boy, _deciding as he always did to ignore Karl. "It wasn't a vacation." He muttered before trying to get away. Karl blocked his path.

"So then what was it?" The large, brown-haired and green-eyed sophomore demanded.

"School." Sawyer replied, "Now can I please get through?"

Karl ignored him, "School?"

"Yes." Sawyer muttered.

"School on a boat in Boston." Karl continued.

"Yes, but it was still school." Sawyer explained.

"Doesn't sound like school to me." Karl snorted, "Did your girlfriend go with you?" He asked.

Sawyer sighed, "I don't have a girlfriend." He responded calmly.

"So then who's the girl who is also obsessed with dolphins and spends her days at the Marine Hospital with you? Your friend?" Karl asked.

"Yes." Sawyer agreed, "Hazel and I-"

"Oh dolphin-girls name is Hazel?" Karl questioned.

"Yes and don't call her dolphin girl-" Sawyer tried to talk but Karl interrupted him once again.

"Hazel and Sawyer sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" He sang.

"Real mature, Karl." Sawyer grumbled, finally managing to squeeze past his tormentor.

Karl yelled something after him but his voice was drowned out as a flood of kids rushed into the hallway, each of them chatting with their friends about this and that. A few nodded to Sawyer, some even smiled but none of them stopped to say 'hi.'

Sawyer inwardly groaned as he was swept into the sea of teenagers. The reason he'd arrived at school early was to avoiding the 'traffic-jams' in the hallways but that hadn't worked seeing as Karl had had to stall him.

At that moment Sawyer's phone buzzed, it was from Hazel.

_How's school? _The text read.

Sawyer quickly typed back a reply, _Same old same old. I have a new nickname, and so do you. _

Hazel's reply was instant.

_Do I? What is it? _She asked.

_Way to care about my nickname. _He replied.

Again, Hazel replied less than a moment later. _Haha, okay what are OUR nicknames?_

_Well I'm dolphin-boy and you're dolphin-girl. _Sawyer explained.

_That's not to bad, I can live with that. I take it the people at your school aren't really mature? _Hazel joked.

Sawyer smiled at her response just as he reached locker number six, which was luckily close to his first period English class with Miss Quinn. The locker to the left of him had stickers all over it, like seriously everywhere so Sawyer figured it probably belonged to a freshman who hadn't realized that no one put stickers on their locker in high school. The locker to the right of him was open but Sawyer couldn't see who it belonged to because the owner's face was blocked by the locker door.

Sawyer shot Hazel a quick text, _I gotta go now time for school ugh! I'll see you later :)_

Without waiting for a response Sawyer shut his phone off, sticking it into his backpack before hanging his backpack in his locker. He then began to take out all of his notebooks and folders, stacking them on the top shelf and hanging up his sweatshirt before he grabbed his notebook, folder and a pencil for English.

At that moment the locker to the right of him shut to reveal a short blondish-brown-haired guy with piercing blue eyes who was none other than Jackson, one of Sawyer's friends since eighth grade.

Sawyer smiled at the fact his friend had a locker beside his. He was especially glad it was Jackson because Jackson always managed to make the best of school by cracking jokes all the time and Sawyer needed good humor during school because if he didn't have it he'd probably die.

"Hey!" Sawyer greeted.

Jackson smiled, "Hey! How was your summer and uh, your trip thing?" He asked.

"Good, yours?" Sawyer questioned.

"Great actually! My family took a trip to Washington D.C and I got a girlfriend." Jackson explained.

Sawyer grinned, "No way, who?"

Jackson blushed, "Natalie." He mumbled.

Sawyer laughed, "I knew it! I told you she liked you!" He exclaimed.

Jackson reddened, "Yeah well I'm still betting on you and Hazel getting together." He replied.

Sawyer paused before replying, "Were just friends." He responded.

"That's what I said with Natalie." Jackson reminded him.

"It'd be to weird." Sawyer added,

"I said that too!" Jackson said in a sing-song tone.

"Her dad is my boss." Sawyer continued.

"That I did not say." Jackson admitted with a laugh.

Sawyer laughed with him, "Plus I've known her since we were twelve I doubt she sees me as anything more than a friend. You what? Met Natalie in eighth grade?"

Jackson clicked his tongue in a 'tisk-tisk' way, "S'pose you're right." He agreed finally.

Sawyer nodded, deciding to change the subject. "What's your schedule?" He asked.

"Quinn, Burns, White, Smith, Lunch, Christensen, and Summers." Jackson told his friend.

Sawyer grinned, "I have Quinn, White, Lunch and Summers with you." He said happily.

Jackson returned Sawyer's grin, "Good that means Natalie and I can copy off you in every Marine Biology test because we honestly are so bad at that stuff." Jackson joked.

Sawyer shook his head, "Come on that's my favorite class!" He argued.

"Of course it is!" Sawyer turned at the sound of a familiar voice, none other than Jackson's girlfriend, Natalie was standing behind him along with his two other friends, Calvin and Thomas.

"Hey! I heard about you and Jackson huh?" Sawyer teased causing the black-haired and brown-eyed girl to turn scarlet. Natalie was outgoing and friendly but when it came to her privacy she was _super _private even around her friends. Sawyer admired this quality but he'd always tease her to 'let-loose.' In fact he was considering asking Dr. Cameron McCarthy to stop by Natalie's house and deliver her the clock and speech he'd given to Sawyer about 'shaking things up.'

"Uh, yeah. What's your schedule?" She changed the subject much like Sawyer had earlier when Jackson had bugged him about Hazel.

"Quinn, Klein, White, Burns, Lunch, Streitz, Summers." Sawyer explained.

Natalie frowned, "I only have White and Lunch with you." She said.

"You're lucky I don't have any classes except for Lunch with most of you." Calvin grumbled, his black-hair was swept to the side and his brown eyes were searching Sawyer's making him feel slightly uncomfortable. He'd only met Calvin last year and he was honestly sorta creepy.

"You have French with me." Natalie reminded him, earning a small smile from Calvin.

"What about you, Thomas? What's your schedule?" Sawyer asked.

Thomas looked up, he was the shy one in the group, he had curly brown-hair and green eyes. "I have second period and lunch with you." Thomas murmured just as the bell signalling first period rang.

"Shit!" Jackson exclaimed, "We gotta move!"

Sawyer slammed his locker shut, before racing after Jackson towards Miss Quinn's class.

_Here we go..._

_Day one..._

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please leave a review telling me your thoughts whether they're good or bad. <strong>

**Thoughts on Karl? On Jackson? On Natalie? On Thomas? On Calvin? On Mr. Burns? I promise we'll see more of them all soon :) **

**Not much else to say :) I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll probably update tomorrow if not then Sunday or Monday. **

**~Bye! **


	4. Advice (Hazel)

**Hey, guys! Welcome back thanks like always for the reviews! They make my day!**

**Anyway, I loved hearing your guys opinions on Jackson, Natalie, Calvin, Thomas, and Karl. **

**It's a Hazel chapter this time and I think you guys will enjoy it, at least I hope so :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Dolphin Tale **** or ****Dolphin Tale 2.**

**Oh and also thanks to a guest called Anonymous's review I added a bit more description to Jackson, Natalie and Karl from last chapter. Thomas and Calvin are pretty much the same since they sorta had description so you can go and re-read Chapter 3 if you want but it isn't really necessary to. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-HAZEL-<strong>

**Hazel wasn't sure exactly what she was doing. **Ever since Susie had greeted Sawyer and they'd talked on Sawyer's second day back she'd felt unsettled. It was obvious that Susie liked Sawyer and though Sawyer was pretty oblivious for the most part he wasn't completely dense. Sooner or later he'd realize that Susie liked him and anything could happen.

He could either return the feelings, or he could just ignore them and hope that they went away.

Hazel was hoping for the latter, because as much as she tried to hide and deny her feelings she knew that she liked Sawyer...as more than a friend. But they'd known each other since they were twelve, they'd been friends for so long...could they really become a couple? And if they did what if they broke up? Then working at the aquarium with him would be completely awkward not to mention Sawyer's relationship with her dad and Hazel's relationship with his mom.

It would just be a huge mess.

So, naturally Hazel needed advice on what to do and since her mom had passed away Hazel tended to go to Sawyer's mom for advice.

Though it might be awkward asking Sawyer's mom advice about her son Hazel really didn't have anyone else to go to, plus she was confident that Lorraine wouldn't tell Sawyer about her feelings.

Hazel took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell and waiting for Lorraine to answer. She'd purposefully decided to go and talk to Sawyer's mom during school hours because the last thing she needed was Sawyer to walk in on or overhear their conversation.

Hazel was about to knock since the doorbell hadn't seemed to work when the door swung open revealing none other than Lorraine Nelson.

"Hazel! What a surprise!" Lorraine exclaimed, opening the door.

"Hi." Hazel greeted,

"Would you like to come in?" Lorraine offered, holding open the door.

Hazel smiled, walking past the middle-aged woman and entering the home. She smiled the minute she entered the Nelson home, it had to be one of her favorite houses ever. It always smelled like fresh laundry and good food, not to mention the fact the people who lived in the home were both very important to the blonde-haired girl.

Lorraine closed the door behind them, "Don't you have school?" She asked though she didn't sound scolding, just curious.

"Dad let me out early." She explained as she reached the living room couch, plopping down and making herself at home as she always did when she was at Sawyer's house.

Lorraine laughed, "Three hours early? I should have a talk with him." She joked.

Hazel grinned, "Yeah, well dad's confident I don't need to drop everything to learn about the Dakota War." She said with a smile.

Lorraine laughed again, causing Hazel to smile she really did love Sawyer's mom. "Yes, well I suppose he's right." The brown-haired, kind eyed woman agreed, sitting down beside Hazel. "Now what brings you here? I doubt you just want to come and hang-out with me."

Hazel swallowed before responding, "I came here to talk." She began,

"About?" Lorraine pressed excitedly as though she were a teenage girl herself.

"Sawyer." Hazel finished, her eyes staring at everything in the room except the woman in front of her.

Out of the corner of her eye though she saw Lorraine break into a grin. "I knew it!" She exclaimed.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say." Hazel argued, adding. "For all you know I could be here to tell you that I hate your son and want you to ban him from ever returning to the aquarium."

Lorraine's eyes twinkled. "Yeah, well I don't think he'd obey me when it came to seeing Winter." She paused, before adding with a mischievous smirk. "And you!"

Hazel turned beet red, "I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Denial!" Lorraine said, clicking her tongue. "It's the first sign of being in love."

"Since when?" Hazel questioned, smirking. Lorraine didn't respond she only smiled so Hazel continued. "Anyway, I came here to tell you that I...I..." Hazel shut her eyes, continuing without opening them. "I like Sawyer, like more than a friend." She admitted, opening her eyes just as Lorraine pulled her into a hug. "Are you crying?" Hazel asked.

Lorraine wiped her eyes, "What? No." She lied causing Hazel to laugh.

"You're totally crying!" She exclaimed.

Lorraine shook her head, "I'm just so happy to hear you finally admit that." She confessed.

"Was it that obvious?" Hazel asked, hoping she'd say no.

"Please, you two are the only ones who haven't noticed your feelings for each other, I mean besides maybe your dad, he's pretty dense." Lorraine murmured, Hazel laughed and Sawyer's mom grinned before continuing. "Honestly when Sawyer was deciding on whether or not to go to Boston with the SEA program I think he just told himself he didn't want to go because of Winter. I think he really didn't want to go because he didn't want to leave you."

"R-r-really?" Hazel stammered, obviously surprised. "Then you think he likes me? Like more than a friend?" She asked.

"Are you serious?! Hazel I thought you were smarter than this." Lorraine teased.

"Well I, I don't know if he sees me as like I don't know..._girlfriend material?_ We met when we were twelve!" Hazel pointed out.

Lorraine smiled, "Hazel, you have nothing to worry about he's probably thinking the same thing about you. The only reason he hasn't asked you out yet is probably because he thinks you only see him as a friend." She promised.

Hazel nodded, "So...should I ask him out?" She asked.

Lorraine shook her head. "No, no you only ask a guy out when you know he's too shy to ask you for himself. Sawyer's not that shy, he used to be but not anymore. You just need to strategically hint that you like him." Lorraine explained.

Hazel frowned, "And how do I do that?" She questioned.

"To be honest I don't know, just do what you'd do if you were in to some other guy." Lorraine suggested.

Hazel was silent for a moment before she met Lorraine's gaze again. "Well...to be honest the only boyfriend I've ever had was a guy named Bobbie and we were like eight, he was the kid of my dad's college roommate and they lived in Clearwater for like a month before they moved to California." Hazel admitted.

"But you've liked other guys before right?" Lorraine pressed.

Hazel shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. But I've never liked my best friend." Lorraine grinned, "_What?!_" Hazel demanded.

"Nothing, I'm just really, _really _happy you finally admitted to liking Sawyer." She explained, causing Hazel to roll her eyes.

"So, do you really think that the hinting will work?" She asked.

Lorraine nodded, "Sawyer can be oblivious but he's not that oblivious. If the hinting doesn't work in a few weeks time I'll help you prepare some crazy dinner and then you can just kiss him and then I'll throw confetti and-"

Hazel hit the older woman with a pillow from the couch, "Stop it!" She exclaimed.

Lorraine just laughed, but after a few more hits from the pillow she finally gave in. "Alright! Alright!" She said, holding her hands up in defeat.

Hazel smiled smugly, hugging Sawyer's mom. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome, Hazel. I'll begin the preparations for the wedding-" She began, only to get hit by the pillow again.

She suddenly remembered another question she'd been wondering. "Lorraine?"

"Yeah?" The dark-haired woman asked, now serious.

"What if Sawyer and I were to date and break up? That would be a complete mess because then it would be awkward at the aquarium with both of us working there and then his relationship with my dad and-"

Lorraine cut her off with a smile, "He hasn't even asked you out. Let's not jump into the future. We'll cross that bridge when-_if_ we come to it."

Hazel smiled and nodded before getting to her feet. "Alright, well I should probably get back to the aquarium. Dad probably is looking for me to clean Winter and Hope's pools again or keep Rufus away from the visitors."

Lorraine snorted, "That bird." She said with a shake of her head.

Hazel smiled, "Yeah..." She trailed off before continuing. "Well, thanks again!"

"Anytime!" Lorraine called as Hazel crossed the living room, exiting the Nelson's home.

She'd arrived with doubt.

She'd left with hope.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I just love Hazel and Lorraine's relationship so much I couldn't not dedicate a chapter to them!<strong>

**Please tell me your thoughts in a review!  
><strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~Bye!**


	5. Disappointment (Hazel)

**Hi, guys! Welcome back to the story :) Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Dolphin Tale **** or ****Dolphin Tale 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>-HAZEL-<strong>

**Hazel took a deep breath, **thinking over the advice Lorraine had given her a few days before. She'd suggested that Hazel subtly hint that she liked Sawyer more than a friend.

_Hopefully he catches on quickly. _Hazel thought as she crossed the pool deck towards Sawyer. He was knelt down beside Winter, petting her, he looked up when he noticed Hazel approaching him.

"Hey." He greeted, flashing her a smile that made Hazel's heart do a somersault.

"Hi." Hazel returned the greeting, bending down beside him and extending her hand to pet Hope who had swam up moments before.

As Hazel pet Hope her mind was buzzing, she was trying to think up a way to subtly hint that she liked Sawyer. She hadn't had many crushes in her life since she was a bit isolated not having ever gone to a public school and spending most of her time at the aquarium. "So..." Hazel began, quickly continuing. "How was school?" She asked, mentally slapping herself for asking that question instead of hinting her feelings.

"Pretty boring, I mean besides Marine Biology. I have a lot of classes with my friends Jackson, Natalie, Thomas, and Calvin though so that's fun. You remember them, right?" He asked.

Hazel racked her brain trying to remember who Sawyer was talking about. It took her a few moments but she finally nodded. "I remember you introducing me to a brown-haired boy and a black-haired girl last year but I don't remember anyone else." She admitted.

Sawyer nodded, "That was Jackson and his girlfriend Natalie."

"There together?" Hazel questioned.

Sawyer nodded again, "Yeah. They started dating only recently when you met them they were just friends." He explained.

"Oh." Hazel murmured, pausing before continuing. "So they were friends and now they're together, that's cool." She mumbled, extending her hand to pet Winter, purposefully brushing her hand against Sawyer's.

"Yeah, I guess." Sawyer agreed causing Hazel's heart to sink.

_Okay I'll have to try a different approach. _Hazel thought.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" She asked.

Sawyer shrugged, "School. Homework. Hanging here. The usual...why?" He asked, turning his gaze from Winter to Hazel.

Hazel shrugged, "I don't know I was just wondering. I'm not doing anything either. Maybe we could do something together?" She suggested.

Sawyer frowned, "Umm, okay? Weren't we going to hang out anyway? I always come here after school."

Hazel bit her lip, "Yeah but I was thinking maybe we could go-" She stopped when she noticed none other than Susie was approaching them.

_Seriously?! _Hazel thought angrily as Sawyer rose to his feet to greet the short brown-haired volunteer. Hazel followed suite though she'd much rather ignore Susie all together.

"Hey, Susie." Sawyer greeted, smiling.

"Hi." Susie murmured, she seemed slightly nervous.

"Do you need something?" Hazel asked, she didn't mean to snap but she watched Susie flinch slightly and Sawyer give her a, _what's your problem? _look.

Susie bit her lip, "Yeah. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to this party that my moms hosting. It's to raise money for aquariums like this and I was originally just going to bring one of my friends but none of them could so I was wondering if, Sawyer you'd like to come with me?" Susie asked and Hazel's eyes widened.

_She just asked Sawyer out. Susie asked him out. Susie asked him! _Hazel wanted to scream, but she managed to contain herself.

She watched Sawyer out of the corner of her eyes, praying that he would decline her offer. Sawyer looked slightly uncomfortable and put on the spot, he was staring at Hazel.

"What?" Hazel asked, he looked away.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"So?" Susie asked, quickly adding. "I mean you don't have to but just thought I'd ask." She looked embarrassed.

"No!" Sawyer exclaimed, "No, no I'd love to go."

"You would?" Susie stammered, obviously surprised.

"You would?!" Hazel exclaimed, her heart shattering.

Sawyer gave her a strange look, before nodding. "Yeah, I mean it sounds like fun. Just one question..." He trailed off,

"Yeah?" Susie whispered.

"Is this like a...date?" He questioned, his voice wavering slightly.

Hazel wanted to shrink away and die.

Susie shuffled on her feet, "Umm...yeah?" She confirmed though she sounded unsure, quickly continuing. "Unless of course you don't want it to be then we could just go as friends!"

_Please just go as friends. _Hazel thought, crossing her fingers.

Sawyer glanced over at her again before replying, "No a date sounds great. When is it?" He questioned though Hazel noticed he seemed slightly unsure and not as excited as she'd expected he would be.

"Saturday." Susie replied.

Hazel couldn't help but smile, "Sawyer can't." She said, trying to hide her joy.

"What? Why can't I?" Sawyer asked, looking confused.

"We're on pool duty that day, plus we have a show." Hazel reminded him.

Susie looked down, "Oh. Okay, well maybe another time?" She asked, turning to walk away, obviously embarrassed.

"Wait." Sawyer said before facing Hazel. "Can you clean the pool alone just this once? I promise that I'll clean it by myself next time! Please?!" Sawyer begged, his eyes staring into Hazel's in a pleading way.

Hazel bit her lip, she wanted to say 'no' or 'it's to much work for one person' but the way he was staring at her made her cave in and she found herself nodding. "Yeah, fine but what about the show?"

Sawyer shrugged, "I'm sure I can get Phoebe to fill in for me." He decided.

"Yeah." Hazel muttered, having the sudden urge to cry.

Sawyer was going out with Susie.

Which probably meant Sawyer liked Susie.

Which probably meant he didn't like her.

_You don't really know your son do you, Lorraine? _Hazel thought bitterly as she watched Sawyer and Susie make plans for their date. Susie was smiling as was Sawyer though he did look a little uneasy which caused a flare of hope to ignite in Hazel.

She sighed, bending back down and reaching out to pet Winter.

The famous bottlenose was staring up at Susie with a look of what seemed to be annoyance.

"I know, girl. Me too." Hazel breathed, adding. "But hey, maybe this is for the better. Maybe it's a sign that Sawyer and I should just be friends."

Winter cocked her head to one side, as though to say. _Are you sure? _

Hazel sighed, "I don't know, girl. I just don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? You probably didn't like what happened! Haha! Well I hope this doesn't cause you to stop reading :)<strong>

**Please leave a review telling me your thoughts!  
><strong>

**I'm aware this chapter is pretty short, it's just an introduction to what's coming! The next chapter will be much longer I promise!**

**~Bye!**


	6. First Date (Sawyer)

**Thanks for the reviews guys! We have over 60 reviews in 5 chapters! That's crazy for this fandom! Thank you all _SO_ much!**

**Please check out the poll on my profile :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Dolphin Tale ****or ****Dolphin Tale 2.**

**Enjoy!**

**Also since Susie doesn't have a last name in Dolphin Tale 2 I just chose Blackwell because that's the last name of the actress, Taylor Blackwell who plays Susie in Dolphin Tale 2. **

* * *

><p><strong>-SAWYER-<strong>

**Sawyer was going on a date**...with Susie. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that aspect. He was elated to be going on a date but he wasn't exactly sure if he was happy Susie was the one he was going on a date with. He'd been wrestling his feelings for Hazel ever since he returned from Boston and even a bit before that. He'd convinced himself that Hazel didn't see him any more than a friend, so he'd thought that going on a date with Susie would help him 'get over' Hazel, since he figured they were just friends anyway. But ever since accepting Susie's invitation he'd thought about Hazel more rather than less.

She'd been acting weird ever since he'd agreed to go out with Susie. She was a lot quieter and seemed to be ignoring him half the time. Sometimes she wouldn't return his texts and this hurt Sawyer and only caused him to think more about her, even though he was trying his best not to.

Sawyer groaned, rolling over on his bed. His head hurt and he felt so confused. Susie was nice and pretty and he wanted to go out with her, he really did. Then, there was Hazel, she was nice and _beautiful _and his best friend, and he wanted to go out with her so bad it pained his heart. But he couldn't. Not only because of the fact she was his best friend but the fact that if they were ever to break-up it would be a mess. A mess Sawyer figured would be better avoided.

He glanced down at his phone as it buzzed.

It was a text from Susie.

_I'll be over in fifteen, see you then :) _

_-Susie._

Sawyer jumped from his bed, "Crap!" He exclaimed rushing towards the bathroom. He'd been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed how late it was.

He grabbed his toothbrush, furiously brushing his teeth before using deodorant. He then stared at his reflection in the mirror, he was going on a date, his first date (as sad as that was being fifteen) and he looked like he'd look any old day.

He frowned, wondering what he could do about his appearance. For a moment he considered texting Hazel and asking her but he decided against that since they'd been so distant the past few days and Sawyer was pretty sure it was because of Susie. Though he didn't know why Hazel hated the pretty volunteer. She'd always been nothing but nice towards Sawyer and constantly people would send messages to the staff praising her work. Sawyer couldn't imagine what Hazel had against her.

Sawyer sighed, who else could he ask then?

"Sawyer? Are you in there? What's all the noise for?" His mom, Lorraine's voice came from the hallway.

Sawyer grinned, "Mom!" He exclaimed, rushing from the bathroom, through his bedroom and into the hallway nearly running his mom over.

"Whoa!" Lorraine gasped, "What's the rush?!" She demanded, smiling.

"I'm going on a date!" Sawyer explained quickly.

Lorraine grinned, her eyes glittering. "I always knew you two would end up together." She said, looking as though she were fighting back tears.

Sawyer frowned, giving his mom a confused expression. "You always knew I'd end up with Susie?" He questioned, he didn't even know that his mom had met Susie.

"_Susie?!_" His mom exclaimed, now looking confused.

"Yeah." Sawyer confirmed,

"Who's that?" Lorraine questioned.

"A girl who volunteers at the aquarium." He explained, quickly frowning and adding. "Wait if you don't know who Susie is then who did you think I meant and why did you say that you knew we'd-" Sawyer began, his mom cut him off.

"Oh it's nothing! I didn't..." She trailed off, "Never mind. What do you need?" She asked, changing the subject, she seemed flabbergasted but Sawyer decided not to question it. She'd been up late for work the past few days, she was probably just tired.

"So, were going to this party thing her mom's hosting...It's not formal but I feel like I should do _something _to look nice." Sawyer explained, reddening slightly as a smile crossed his moms face, though she still looked confused.

"My little boy growing up!" She commented, trying to ruffle his hair but Sawyer ducked away causing his mom to laugh.

"So?" Sawyer prompted.

Lorraine shrugged, "I don't really know, Sawyer. Maybe you could slick your hair back or something? But if it's a casual event then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." She reassured her son.

Sawyer nodded, grinning. "Thanks, mom! You're the best!" He exclaimed, racing back towards the bathroom.

"Wait!" His mom called, he turned. "Does Hazel know about you and Susie?" She questioned.

Sawyer frowned, "Yeah." He confirmed, adding. "Why?"

His mom didn't reply, instead turning and walking down the hallway. Sawyer frowned, considering questioning her on the matter but decided otherwise since he only had a few minutes until Susie arrived.

He raced into the bathroom, yanking open the drawers as he tried to find some sort of hair-gel or hair-product.

After a minute of frantic searching that only led to disappointed he decided on slicking his hair back with water and then combing it out. After doing so he looked at himself in the mirror, and deciding that he looked good proceeded to rush from the bathroom and towards the door just as the doorbell rang.

His mom was just reaching for the doorknob when he grabbed it instead, giving her a '_I've got this_' look, she raised her hands in defeat, smirking as she walked back over to the couch.

Sawyer took a deep breath, before pulling the door open, revealing Susie.

She was dressed in a casual floral print sun-dress and flip-flops. Her eyes were glittering and her brown-hair looked almost red in the sunlight. She smiled at Sawyer, meeting his gaze.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hi." He echoed.

"Ready to go?" She asked, gesturing towards the black van that was pulled up out front.

Sawyer grinned, "Absolutely."

_-Dolphin Tale-_

Sawyer's gaze traveled around the yard in front of him. He and Susie had just arrived to Susie's mom's fundraiser for different aquariums (which included Clearwater) across Florida.

The yard was _huge, _and it was packed full with people. Most of which Sawyer didn't recognize. He couldn't help but grin, all the people at the event were there to raise money for aquariums. Everyone there shared one similar attribute, they all cared deeply for marine animals...either that or they had a lot of money.

"This is amazing." Sawyer breathed,

Susie smiled. "Yeah." She agreed, pausing before continuing. "My mom hosts tons of events like these for different organizations each year. I practically begged her to host one for the aquariums." She explained.

Sawyer looked over at her, smiling. "This is really, _really _cool." He whispered, "You're pretty amazing, you know that right?" He complimented, causing Susie to blush. "I mean getting your mom to do this...wow." He explained, Susie's smile faltered slightly for a moment as her lips pursed but a moment later she was smiling again.

"Thanks." She murmured.

For a moment there was an awkward silence until Susie broke it.

"Here!" She grabbed him by the hand, "Come meet my mom." She added as she dragged him towards the party and into the sea of people. Squeezing past a few people and muttering '_Excuse_ _us_'s before she pulled up in front of a beautiful woman with long black-hair and electric blue eyes stopping.

They waited a few moments until the black-haired woman, who Sawyer suspected was Susie's mother was finished talking with an old man before they approached her. Susie gestured towards Sawyer, "This is my boyfriend, Sawyer." She explained with a grin.

_I guess that makes her my girlfriend. _Sawyer thought, and for some reason that thought caused him great displeasure.

The woman, Susie's mom looked surprised for a moment but then she smiled. "You must be Sawyer Nelson then. My has Susie talked about you!" She exclaimed, smirking as Susie went bright red.

"Mom!" She sputtered, causing Sawyer to smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Blackwell." Sawyer greeted, turning his attention back to Susie's mom.

Mrs. Blackwell grinned, "Now, Sawyer call me Lauren!" She exclaimed, her eyes shinning.

Sawyer stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Uh, okay?" He said though it came out as a question.

Mrs. Blackwell-or rather _Lauren _laughed, pulling Sawyer into a hug.

_Well at least she's friendly. _Sawyer thought, though _Lauren's _excitement was a bit overwhelming.

When she released him Sawyer gave her a nod, "I can't thank you enough for hosting this event. It means the world to me, and to everyone else at Clearwater also I'm sure it means a lot to all the other aquariums as well." He said sincerely.

Lauren blinked, "It was nothing." She said, waving his praise away easily.

Sawyer opened his mouth to speak but at that moment out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a flash of familiar blonde-hair. He turned. Dr. Clay, Phoebe and Hazel were in front of him, though their backs were turned so they hadn't noticed Sawyer.

Sawyer glanced at Susie, "Is it okay if we go over and-?" He began.

Susie smiled, though it seemed a bit fake. "Of course." She replied.

Sawyer grinned, "Great!" He exclaimed walking towards his friends from Clearwater.

Once he was within in a foot from them a thought popped into Sawyer's mind and with a grin he grabbed Hazel by the waist in an attempt to give her a taser.

His best-friend let out a shriek, quickly turning around, her eyes her wide and scared but when she realized it was just Sawyer she relaxed though she looked slightly annoyed.

"Sawyer!" She exclaimed in annoyance, blushing because everyone was staring at her since she'd screamed. "What did you do that for?!" She demanded.

Sawyer shrugged, "I didn't get a chance to scare you at the pool the other day so I decided I'd take the opportunity to do so when Winter wouldn't be able to give me away." He explained smugly, pretty proud of his 'attack.'

Hazel rolled her eyes and out of the corner of his eye Sawyer saw Clay give Phoebe an amused look which Phoebe returned. Sawyer frowned, everyone seemed to know things he didn't and it was starting to annoy him. Just as he was about to question the 'secret glance' Phoebe and Clay had shared Clay began to talk.

"Sawyer! We tried to contact you but we couldn't reach you! Did you get our messages? Is that why you're here?" He asked, smiling.

Sawyer shuffled on his feet, "Actually I'm here on a date with Susie." He explained, gesturing towards the brown-haired girl who Clay knew since she volunteered at the aquarium.

Clay raised his eyebrows, again exchanging a glance with Phoebe before looking at Hazel, who was looking at anything other than Sawyer. "Didn't you have to clean the pool today?" Sawyer blurted, breaking the unfamiliar awkward silence that had settled over them.

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Winter and Hope can wait a few hours for their pool to be clean. We had to come here of course. Mrs. Blackwell is donating money to Clearwater after all." The blonde snapped, causing Sawyer to raise his hands in defeat.

"Okay, chill! Jesus!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry." Hazel muttered, pausing before adding. "I'm going to get some punch. Do you want some?" She didn't direct her question towards anyone in particular and didn't wait for anyone to respond instead walking hurriedly over to the refreshment table.

Sawyer stared after her, "Is she feeling okay?" He questioned.

Clay smirked, exchanging another glance with Phoebe. "I think she's heartsick." Phoebe explained.

Sawyer frowned, "About what?" He asked, quickly adding. "Are all the dolphins okay? Did someone in the family die? Does she like someone?" He was suddenly worried that Hazel had taken a liking to one of the male volunteers from the aquarium.

Clay chuckled softly, and Phoebe smiled. "Boys will be boys." She muttered.

Sawyer wasn't sure what to say about that, and again just as he was about to question Phoebe and Clay he was interrupted. This time it was Susie, who grabbed him by the arm.

"I'm hungry let's get something to eat." She suggested, and like Hazel she didn't wait for an answer pulling Sawyer toward the table stacked with food.

Sawyer followed, glancing back at Clay and Phoebe who were being approached by Lauren. He then glanced over at the refreshment table, Hazel was staring at the bowl of punch with an expression that Sawyer couldn't read.

He resisted the urge to go over to her and ask her what was wrong, instead following-or rather allowing Susie to drag him over to the desert table.

_So much for trying not to think about Hazel during the date. _

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good chapter? Bad chapter? Please leave a review telling me your thoughts! Again thank you for so many :)<strong>

**I don't really have anything besides that to say...**

**Besides the fact that school sucks as per usual.**

**~Bye!**

**P.S There will be jealous Sawyer soon! It's not just jealous Hazel! But I'm not promising Sawyer's jealousy has to do with Hazel, nor am I denying it! You'll have to wait and find out! :D**


	7. Interruptions (Sawyer)

**Wow, you guys are on ****_fire _****with the reviews! There was over 25 for chapter 6! That is HUGE for this fandom since there's only 19 stories! Thank you all SO much! Did I mention this story is the second most popular Dolphin Tale fanfic? If I didn't well it is and I cannot thank you all enough! Keep it up!**

**Anyway, I am back with chapter seven :) I hope you guys enjoy it! I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Dolphin Tale ****or ****Dolphin Tale 2.**

**P.S Anyone else obsessed with the song _Clarity_ by Zedd? I think you should all go and listen to it! But listen to the cover by Madilyn Bailey ft. Clara C! It's SO much better! Nothing against Zedd of course :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and I added to the cover image if you didn't already notice!**

* * *

><p><strong>-SAWYER-<strong>

**Sawyer hadn't expected Hazel to burst into his class...**

Sawyer tapped his pencil against his paper. He'd finished the packet of class work on Sea Turtles for Marine Biology and he was feeling particularly distracted that morning. He'd gotten a ton of texts from Susie before school, (she didn't go to his High School, but rather a private school a few miles north of his school). Susie had asked him what he was doing later that day, and that if he was free did he want to hangout at the aquarium? And though Sawyer had wanted to hangout with her he didn't want to hang-out with her at the aquarium...in fact that was the last place he wanted to go with her because Hazel would be there.

So, Sawyer had lied and said he had a paper to write but he was afraid that if he went to the aquarium (which he promised Hazel he'd do) and Susie saw him there well that would be a huge mess. He was contemplating telling Hazel he couldn't make it a as well and actually go home and get a head start on a Marine Biology that was due the following week when something hit him in the back of his head.

He turned. Karl Lewis was sneering at him from where he sat at his desk right behind Sawyer's.

"What?!" Sawyer muttered.

Karl frowned, "I didn't say anything." He replied, looking back down at his paper.

Sawyer rolled his eyes, exchanging a glance with Jackson who sat a few desks to the left of him. Jackson punched the air and then pointed to Karl, signalling that Sawyer should punch him. That caused his girlfriend, Natalie to slap him on the shoulder and shake her head in Sawyer's direction giving him a, '_It's not worth it, ignore him._' look.

Sawyer decided to go with Natalie's advice since it was the most logical...not to mention the fact that Sawyer was way to weak (and shy) to punch Karl in the face.

Sighing, Sawyer faced the front of the classroom again, looking down at his paper and going over his answers to make sure everything was correct.

A moment later he felt something hit the back of his head again. This time he ignored Karl, but after a few more minutes of being continuously hit in the back of the head he spun around again.

"Dude, what is your problem?!" Sawyer exclaimed.

Karl smirked, "Is dolphin-boy angry?" He teased,

Sawyer huffed angrily, opening his mouth to make some kind of rude retort when the classroom door was flung open.

And in burst Hazel.

After a moment of scanning the classroom her eyes locked with Sawyer's, she marched over to him oblivious to the fact the entire class and Mrs. White were watching her.

Sawyer rose from his seat, "Hazel!" He exclaimed. "What's wrong?!" He demanded, gesturing to his desk. "As you can see I'm at school and-" Mrs. White cut him off.

"As you can see _Hazel_," She continued, "Mr. Nelson is in school and you are disrupting my class by bursting in here."

Hazel blushed, "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, quickly continuing. "It's just we got a call for a rescue this morning. And we just rescued a male bottlenose and..." She trailed off, obviously deciding she didn't need to explain the whole situation she just finished with a simple; "We need Sawyer."

Mrs. White's eyes lit up at the mention of rescuing a bottlenose. She herself being a Marine Biology teacher was obsessed with dolphins and loved the work the aquarium did. She'd met Winter multiple times thanks to Sawyer. But unfortunately she was strict, she didn't let people just leave her class even if it was a good cause. She offered Hazel a small smile, "I'm glad you rescued a dolphin but unfortunately I cannot allow Mr. Nelson to leave my class. For all I know you could simply just be trying to get him from school so you could hang-out or something." She explained.

"I assure you that were not going-" Hazel started.

Mrs. White raised up her hand, interrupting the blonde. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow Mr. Nelson to leave my class and I must tell you to leave because you've caused a distraction."

Hazel bit her lip and Sawyer face his teacher. "Can I please-" He began.

"Mr. Nelson." Mrs. White warned, now sounding dead serious.

Sawyer sat back down, giving Hazel an, '_I'm sorry_' look. "I'll come by the aquarium right after school, I promise." He told her, and Hazel nodded sadly.

"Yeah, okay." She muttered, turning and heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Karl called out, Hazel turned frowning at Karl.

"What?" She questioned, obviously confused since she didn't even know Karl.

"_You're_ dolphin-girl?!" He exclaimed, sounding shocked.

Hazel grinned, "The one and only." She shot back.

"B-b-but _how?!_" Karl stammered, causing Hazel to roll her eyes.

She was about to respond when Jackson interrupted her, "Hey, Hazel!" He called out. "Remember me?" He asked.

Hazel laughed, "Hi, Jackson." She said, quickly adding. "Hey, Natalie." When Jackson's girlfriend smiled at her.

Mrs. White cleared her throat. "School's still going on." She reminded them.

Hazel blushed, "_Right!_ Sorry!" She exclaimed, facing Sawyer and adding. "You'd better be at the aquarium right after school!"

Sawyer nodded, "Of course." He confirmed, smiling. Hazel bursting into his class, completely disrupting it, not being phased by all the people watching her or the teacher who was obviously annoyed and stopping to say 'hi' to his friends was something Hazel would have done when Sawyer first met her when she was eleven. It made him happy knowing she really hadn't changed all that much in the four years they'd known each other. A part of her was still reckless, over excited and quick to take action.

"Okay..." Hazel muttered, turning around again and walking towards the classroom door just as Lorraine Nelson rushed in.

"_Mom?!_" Sawyer exclaimed, adding under his breath. "Who's next? Grandpa?"

Lorraine faced Hazel first, "I told you I was coming!" She scolded though she didn't look one bit mad, just amused.

Hazel bit her lip, "Right...sorry." She apologized.

Lorraine Nelson rushed to the front of the room, saying something to Mrs. White, who raised her eyebrows. "A doctor's appointment? Huh." She muttered, causing the class to laugh. "Because Hazel here-"

Lorraine cut her off, "Hazel doesn't know what she's talking about. I assure you I'm taking Sawyer to a hospital." She promised.

"Yeah, a Marine Hospital." Someone from the back of the room muttered.

"He really is a dolphin-boy if he needs to go to a Marine Hospital for his checkups!" Karl smirked.

Hazel glared at him and he shrunk down in his seat. She faced Mrs. White, "Please!" She begged, quickly continuing. "We have a new dolphin and-"

Mrs. White cut her off, chuckling. "Fine, go." She muttered, quickly adding. "But no one else get the idea that they can leave my class anytime they want." Causing the class to groan.

"Thank you!" Hazel exclaimed, rushing over to Sawyer's desk and grabbing some of his supplies from his desk. He took the rest, stopping to hand his class work packet to Mrs White before rushing from the room, Hazel and Lorraine behind him.

Luckily his locker was only a few feet away, and he stuffed everything into it, grabbed his backpack and then without a word he, Hazel and his mom raced from the school.

No one spoke until they approached Sawyer's mom's car.

"Mrs. White seems cool." Lorraine commented, smiling.

"Yeah, she is." Sawyer agreed.

"And a bit strict." Hazel added.

Sawyer laughed, "That too." He confirmed, adding. "So, who'd you guys rescue?"

"A male bottlenose." Hazel explained.

"Male?" Sawyer questioned, smiling at the fact they'd rescued another dolphin and this time it was a male. While at the SEA program in Boston he'd missed the Marine Hospital's mission of rescue, rehab and if possible release.

"Yeah." Hazel said as she ducked inside Lorraine's car.

"What's his name?" Sawyer asked.

Hazel frowned, "You think I'd name a dolphin without you?" She asked, offended.

Sawyer laughed. "Please, Hazel Haskett. I _know _you'd name a dolphin without me." He teased.

Hazel grinned, "Yeah you're right." She admitted.

"So, what is it?" Sawyer pressed, happy that he and Hazel were acting like friends again. She'd been so distant since they'd ran into each other at Susie's moms fundraiser.

"His name?" Hazel questioned, causing Sawyer to elbow her. He knew she was dragging on the conversation and purposefully not telling him the name.

"Tell me!" Sawyer begged, giving her his best '_please' _look which caused Hazel to roll her eyes but after less than two minutes she caved. "What's his name?" Sawyer asked again.

"Caleb."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? It's sorta a preparation for the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it anyway though! Please leave a review telling me your thoughts!<strong>

**Remember to vote on the poll located on my profile!**

**Besides that hope you have/had a good morning/afternoon/evening/night!**

**~Bye!**


	8. Caleb (Hazel)

**Welcome back guys! ****Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe there's over 100!**

**Did you notice the semi-new cover? Do you like it? I decided to customize it a bit :)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! You get to meet Caleb!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Dolphin Tale **** or ****Dolphin Tale 2.**

**Enjoy!**

**Please check out the poll on my profile!**

* * *

><p><strong>-HAZEL-<strong>

**Hazel loved Caleb already, **despite being beached only a few hours before he'd already recovered well, though he did have to be held in the water because all of his strength hadn't returned. Besides that he seemed pretty healthy.

They'd gotten a call from a young man named Caleb who told them the location at which the male bottlenose was beached. So, after rescuing him Hazel had decided to name him Caleb after the man who saved him much like she'd done with the little girl who spotted Mandy.

Hazel looked up from Caleb, meeting Sawyer's eyes. He was staring at her, she tilted her head to one side. "What?" She asked.

Sawyer shrugged, "I'm just glad we're friends again after Susie's moms party..." Sawyer trailed off, looking slightly awkward.

Hazel bit her lip, she hadn't meant to hold a grudge against Sawyer. He was her best friend, always would be no matter what happened. She'd just gotten so jealous of Susie she'd taken her anger and jealously out on Sawyer instead of Susie.

"Yeah, sorry about that I didn't mean to get so angry I just-" She started but Sawyer cut her off.

"Was having a bad day, I get it." He finished.

Hazel smiled and nodded, _yeah, something like that. _She agreed, directing her gaze back down to Caleb. It was unusual for them to have a male bottlenose at the aquarium, most of the dolphins they rescued tended to be females but Hazel enjoyed having Caleb there. She could already sense his difference in personality compared to Winter and Hope.

She glanced over at the other dolphins. Both Winter and Hope were making an arrangement of loud noises in their pool a few feet over, it was obvious they sensed the arrival of the new dolphin.

"It's weird..." Sawyer began but stopped, instead stroking Caleb's head.

Hazel frowned, "What's weird?" She pressed.

Sawyer looked up at her, meeting her gaze. "I don't know just being back here and rescuing a dolphin again. I haven't done this in over three months...I guess it's just weird being back..." He paused, quickly adding. "But a good weird of course." Before flashing a smile that caused Hazel's heartbeat to quicken.

_Just friends..._She reminded herself, averting her gaze from Sawyer's and looking down at Caleb who splashed some water up at her from his blowhole causing her to gasp and Sawyer to chuckle, she glared up at him which only caused him to grin more.

"Sawyer!" She exclaimed, supporting Caleb with her left hand and using her right hand to splash Sawyer in the face.

The brown-haired boy did his best to duck away from the water but seeing as he was supporting Caleb at the same time he failed to do so, causing most of the water to hit him straight on.

He grinned, splashing Hazel back until they were in a full fledge 'water-war' while simultaneously trying to support the weight of Caleb.

"Watch it you two!" Clay called out from where he was standing against the pool railing, looking down at his daughter and her friend.

"Don't drop the dolphin!" Lorraine added with amusement, causing both Sawyer and Hazel to grin but they ended their 'water-war' and went back to just holding Caleb to make sure that they didn't disrupt him.

"Dad, how much longer do you think we'll have to support him for until he's energized enough to swim?" Hazel asked, turning her gaze towards her dad.

Clay glanced at the clock, "Well we rescued him around ten, now its three so he's probably pretty much energized but then there's his nutrition factor and his sun-burn...to be honest, Hazel I'm not exactly sure for how much longer but we'll send Phoebe and some others into take your places soon."

Hazel just nodded, turning back to Caleb. She reached out and stroked his back. "Hey, big guy. You're doing really well here. In a few weeks time you might be swimming in the ocean again." She whispered.

Caleb looked over at her, meeting her eye's before he sprayed more water from his blowhole at her causing Sawyer to laugh. "I love this dolphin already!" He joked, and Caleb let out a happy whistle type sound.

"How come so many dolphins pick you as their favorite?" Hazel muttered, though she wasn't one bit annoyed. In fact she found it quite cute that so many dolphins that they rescued took an instant liking to Sawyer.

Sawyer grinned, "Well Hope favors you over me." He reminded her.

Hazel smirked, "Yeah that's true." She agreed, smiling.

"Hey, Sawyer!" Hazel's heart chilled at the sound of Susie's voice.

_Seriously? Does that girl have to constantly be here? Is she going to start monitoring Sawyer and my conversations now or something?! _Hazel thought in annoyance.

Sawyer looked over at Susie as she jogged over to the poolside. "Didn't you say you had a paper to work on today?" She asked, and Hazel couldn't help but smile at the fact Sawyer had put Susie off by lying about having to write a paper.

Sawyer was silent for a moment before he pointed to Caleb, "I did but then I got the call about Caleb being rescued and I couldn't not come down here. My paper can wait." He explained, glancing over at Hazel who managed a small smile.

_Smooth recovery, Sawyer. _She thought with a grin.

Susie laughed, "Of course! Caleb! Phoebe told us volunteers about him a few minutes ago! He's very handsome!" She praised, walking down the step-ladder and onto the platform so that she was level with the water, she stuck her hand out, in an obvious sign of wanting to pet Caleb.

Sawyer and Hazel supported the male bottlenose, walking slowly over so that they were close enough for Susie to stroke him. She did, and after a moment she frowned, pressing a bit harder against his skin.

"What?" Hazel asked, suddenly worried, the expression on Susie's face didn't look good.

Susie pursed her lips, "Is it just me or does he feel a bit hot?" She questioned.

"He can't be we've been holding him this entire time and we haven't felt one bit of warmth." Hazel argued.

Sawyer pressed his hand against the spot Susie's hand had been moments before and his eyebrows furrowed, he looked up at Hazel. "I think Susie might be right. His skin here seems a bit warm."

Hazel pressed her hand on Caleb's forehead, at first she felt nothing different but a moment later the skin did feel a bit warmer. She nodded, "I think Susie's right." She agreed, "He does seem hot here and the skin might be a bit inflamed as well." She added, her skin grazing against a small swollen area just above Caleb's eye. The male bottlenose squeaked in protest.

"Shhh..." Sawyer whispered, trying his best to steady Caleb.

The dolphin relaxed a bit, Hazel bit her lip looking over at Susie. "Susie, do you think you can get Phoebe and another volunteer to take a turn holding Caleb?" She asked.

The brown-haired girl smiled, and nodded racing off without a reply.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Sawyer asked a moment later.

Hazel shrugged, "Probably. It just feels like the beginning of a fever though the bump does concern me." She glanced over at Winter and Hope before continuing. "I just hope he doesn't pass anything on to Winter or Hope. Hope being so little doesn't have the strongest immune system and whenever Winter gets even the tiniest bit sick she refuses her prosthetic and without it her spine deteriorates."

A look of worry crossed Sawyer's eyes, causing Hazel to quickly add. "But I'm sure everything will be fine. A fever isn't anything we haven't handled before." At those words Sawyer brightened a bit but he still looked worried for his dolphin friend.

Her best-friend opened his mouth as though preparing to say something or express his concern for Winter when Phoebe interrupted him.

"Hazel! Sawyer!" Hazel looked up at the sound of Phoebe's voice. The older woman was walking over to the pool, Susie and another volunteer behind her. "Susie said something about you guys needing a break?" She said.

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah. Caleb seems to have a slight fever and an inflammation above his eye. We just wanted to tell Clay." He explained adding with a smile, "Plus we are getting a bit tired from holding him for so long."

Phoebe smiled, "No problem." She said, walking down the step-ladder and into the water, followed by another volunteer who she pointed to. "This is Tammy, she's a new volunteer but she's had a lot of past experience with dolphins so I thought she could help out with Caleb." She explained.

Hazel smiled, "Okay, great." She murmured, adding with a nod towards Tammy. "It's nice to meet you."

Tammy grinned, taking Caleb's weight from Sawyer she met Hazel's gaze. "And you." She replied as Phoebe took Caleb's weight from Hazel causing Hazel to breathe a sigh of relief and stretch out her legs and arms before swimming over to the platform and hoping out.

After quickly drying off she, Sawyer and Susie made their way towards her dad's office.

Just as they were about to enter Sawyer faced Susie, "Do you think maybe we could talk to Clay alone?" He questioned, at as the look of hurt crossed Susie's face he quickly added. "I mean not that I don't want you with us and not that I won't tell him you discovered Caleb's fever, I promise I will I just think-"

Susie cut him off, "It's okay, Sawyer. I understand." She assured him, bending up on her tiptoes and pecking his cheek which caused Sawyer to look quite surprised and Hazel to resist the urge to scream.

Hazel cleared her throat, "Umm...okay." She mumbled, opening the door to her dad's office and stepping instead, Sawyer behind her.

Her dad was sitting at his desk, staring at his computer with an expression of immense concentration, he looked up when he noticed Sawyer and Haze's presence.

"Do you guys need something?" He asked, "How's Caleb?"

Sawyer glanced at Hazel who nodded, signalling that he could talk. "Actually we're here concerning Caleb. Susie was petting him when she realized he felt a bit hot and Hazel found a slight inflammation above his eye. We just wanted to tell you." He explained.

Clay nodded, "Okay." He said after a few moments, "Phoebe and I will run some tests later, I'm sure the fever will go down after a few days of good nutrition and care. As for the inflammation I'll have a doctor come by if I think it's really serious, if it's just a bruise I'm sure that will go away as well." He decided.

Sawyer nodded, smiling and it was Hazel who replied. "Okay, great!" She exclaimed, adding. "Then we'll leave you to whatever you're up to."

Clay smiled, turning back to his computer screen before he looked up again. "Wait, Hazel!" He called.

The blonde turned, "Yeah?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you later." He said, before once again looking over at his computer.

Hazel nodded, frowning slightly at his words, confused at what he could mean but she shrugged it off.

_Probably just something about my scores from the math test he gave last week or something. _She decided as she exited her dad's office with Sawyer.

She looked over at the dolphin pools, Hope and Winter were swimming beside each other, whistling happily. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Tammy were supporting Caleb who looked to be doing pretty well.

Hazel grinned, looking over at Sawyer. "I'll race you the crows-nest!" She exclaimed.

Sawyer grinned, "You're on!"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Again, thank you all SO much for over 100 reviews! Keep them coming! <strong>

**What are your thoughts on Caleb? Tammy? Susie? Tell me in a review!**

**As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Bye!**

**P.S I have no school Wednesday, Thursday, Friday (and of course Saturday and Sunday) of this week (so October 15, 16, 17, 18, 19) so I'll be able to update pretty frequently. I don't know about daily updates but possibly though I do have a few things going on!**


	9. Plans (Sawyer)

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and really like Caleb! I love him too! :)**

**I don't have much else to say, I think you guys will like this chapter! Especially a certain moment XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Dolphin Tale **** or ****Dolphin Tale 2**

**Again, I'm on break for October 15, 16, 17, 18, and 19 so the updates will be pretty regular. I'm not sure about daily updates though because I do have some stuff going on...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-SAWYER-<strong>

**Sawyer frowned as he stared down at his phone, **he was reading a message he'd just received from Susie.

_Hey, Sawyer! I was just wondering if you're doing anything tonight? I was thinking maybe we could hang-out? Go to dinner? A movie? Text back soon! Xoxo- Susie._

Sawyer ran a hand through his brown-hair, he wanted to hang-out with Susie he really did but his mom had already invited Kyle and his parents over for dinner and he hadn't had any quality time with his cousin since he returned from the SEA program. He couldn't bail on his cousin, but he couldn't bail on Susie either. He'd already put her off on multiple occasions. First, because of Caleb being rescued, then he'd actually had to write a paper that was overdue for English and then because he'd just plain forgot they'd had plans and had been hanging-out with Hazel, (he wasn't proud of just forgetting their plans). He felt like he owed Susie a date.

Sawyer bit his lip, frowning as he tried to compare his two options.

1; stay home and hang-out with and talk to Kyle like he'd promised his mom, cousin and aunt he'd do.

Or 2; go out with Susie and blow off his cousin but make his girlfriend happy after blowing her off so many times.

Sawyer sighed, finally deciding after a few minutes that he couldn't blow off Kyle. He felt bad blowing Susie off again, but he was pretty sure he'd feel even worse bailing on his cousin, aunt and uncle, not to mention that would make his mom disappointed.

Sawyer sent back a quick response to Susie's text.

_I'm SO sorry I can't! Kyle and his parents are coming to dinner and I can't bail on them! I feel really bad putting you off so many times :( Maybe we can do something tomorrow? I'm pretty sure I'm free._

A few moments later he received a response.

_Yeah, okay. Well sad you can't make it :( I'm not sure about tomorrow though I have choir...but we'll see._

He wasn't sure exactly what to make of Susie's text and just as he was about to text her back and making sure she wasn't mad at him the doorbell rang.

Figuring it was just Kyle Sawyer hopped from his bed and ran from his bedroom, through the living room and to the door. His t-shirt was in his hands, he'd taken a shower and hadn't put it on because he'd gotten distracted by Susie's text.

He pulled open the door, "Hey K-!" He started, stopping when he realized it wasn't Kyle but Hazel standing in front of his house.

She seemed to be angry, annoyed and sad all at the same time.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened at the sight of Sawyer, for a moment Sawyer was confused until he realized he hadn't put his shirt on.

It was his turn to blush. "Uhh..." He trailed off, quickly pulling his shirt over his body.

Hazel shuffled awkwardly on her feet, staring down at the ground.

Sawyer bit his lip.

The silence lasted a few minutes until Sawyer decided to finally break it. "So, why are you here? Are you okay? What happened?" He demanded.

Hazel's gaze rose to meet his, "I'm shadowing at your school on Monday." She blurted.

Sawyer's eyes widened, "You're _what?!_" He exclaimed, a look of shock flooding his face.

Hazel walked into the Nelson family home, inviting herself in and not bothering to take her shoes off as she crossed the hallway and entered the living room, and sat down on the couch.

Sawyer sat down beside her. "You're shadowing at my school?" He questioned, wanting to make sure he'd heard correctly.

Hazel bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah. My dad's finding it hard to homeschool me anymore. Because, one, I'm in highschool and it's not like he's really a certified teacher...most of the time he'll just give me a packet or some reading to do. He was talking to grandpa about it and he suggested that dad enroll me in a local high school. So, without asking me my dad called the school and set up a day for me to shadow the school. On Monday, Sawyer...I'll be shadowing you." She explained, her eyes meeting his.

Sawyer didn't know what to say, inwardly he was happy-no _elated _that Hazel might be joining his school but he wasn't sure how she felt and he didn't want to cheer or something if she wasn't happy about possibly having to go to high school.

So, he settled on asking her a question that he was pretty sure wouldn't cause a burst of emotion. "Are you happy or sad about this?"

Hazel sighed, "See! That's what I can't seem to figure out! I've been home-schooled my entire life and sure I noticed that last year it seemed hard for my dad to homeschool me, because he has so much going on, not to mention the fact I'm in highschool now...I just..." She trailed off, pausing before continuing. "When I was little I dreamed of going to a public school and having a ton of friends and going to sleepovers and stuff and now...now I feel like after being homeschooled for so long I won't be as smart enough and I won't have any friends and-"

Sawyer cut her off, "Whoa! Whoa! Aren't I your friend?" He asked.

Hazel managed a small smile, "I won't have any friends, _besides you._" She corrected, meeting his gaze before asking. "What do you think about all this? Does it seem sudden?"

Sawyer grinned, "Yeah of course it seems sudden and random but I'm totally stoked that you might be coming to my school! Why wouldn't I be, Hazel? You're my best-friend! I've dreamed of having you at my school practically since we met!" He exclaimed.

Hazel blushed, "Really?" She whispered.

"Really." Sawyer confirmed.

Hazel nodded, "And you don't think I'm going to be stupid or something because my dad-" She started.

Sawyer cut her off again. "Hazel Haskett, you're a million times smarter than I am and I've managed." He reminded her.

Hazel scoffed, "Yeah, with C's and B's." She added.

Sawyer elbowed her lightly, "I'll have you know I have an A in Marine Biology." He argued.

She grinned, "Figures, _dolphin-boy!_" She teased.

Sawyer shook his head, meeting his friends eyes. "That is the one thing you'll have to live with. Being called _dolphin-girl _and having people sing 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' songs about us." He pointed out.

Hazel blushed slightly but she managed to hide it pretty well, smiling up at Sawyer. "I think I can live with that."

"Then you're all set." Sawyer stated.

Hazel's eye-brows furrowed. "Are you sure? Because I feel like I'm going-" She started.

Again, Sawyer cut her off. "Hazel, you'll be fine. I promise."

A worried look crossed Hazel's face and she opened her mouth to mostly likely argue when the doorbell rang. This time, it was Lorraine who got to the door. Smiling as she passed Hazel and Sawyer.

"Expecting someone?" Hazel asked.

"Kyle and his parents." Sawyer explained, as Lorraine opened the door and the said people entered the Nelson home.

"Oh," Hazel breathed, getting to her feet. "Then I should go." She continued, "Don't want to crash your party or anything."

Sawyer grabbed her by her hand, which he noticed caused her to flinch slightly and pulled her back into the couch. "You're staying." He said simply.

Hazel shook her head, "I can't you and your family-" She began.

For what seemed like the millionth time that day Sawyer cut her off. "Hey, mom?!" He called.

"Yeah?" Lorraine asked as she, Kyle and his parents entered the living room.

"Can Hazel stay for dinner?" He asked.

Lorraine smiled, "Absolutely." She replied.

"See!" Sawyer exclaimed.

Hazel rolled her eyes.

Sawyer stuck his tongue out at her.

"Real mature, Sawyer, real mature." Hazel muttered.

Sawyer elbowed her.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I hope Hazel shadowing at Sawyer's school wasn't too random. (That's what Clay needed to tell her last chapter by the way). I just thought that since she's a Sophomore in High School now she should go to a High School. I can't really imagine her dad homeschooling her still so I just decided to have her shadow and possibly go to Sawyer's school.<strong>

**So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review!**

**I can't believe the next chapter I'll be writing is chapter 10! Wow!**

**Have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night!**

**~Bye!**


	10. Sickness and Safeness (Sawyer)

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and feedback from the last chapter! I can't believe how many reviews I got! Keep them coming :P**

**I'm glad you all seemed to like the idea of Hazel going to Sawyer's school, I was worried at first that it was sorta random but now I'm not :)**

**I cannot believe I'm already writing chapter 10...wow! We are 1/3 of a way through this story! (That is if there's going to be 30 chapters, they're might be more or less I'm not sure yet...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Dolphin Tale **** or ****Dolphin Tale 2.**

**I'm listening to "Brave Souls" Cozi is an AMAZING singer!**

* * *

><p><strong>-SAWYER-<strong>

**Sawyer's spirits were high, **Hazel would be shadowing his school on Monday and he couldn't wait. He was so excited at the fact that she would be shadowing and possibly attending the same school as him. Ever since he'd met her when they were eleven he'd always thought that school would be much more fun if she attended it with him. Sure, he had a ton of good friends, like Jackson and Natalie at school but if Hazel was there, that would be amazing, it might even make school tolerable.

Sawyer smiled to himself as he pulled up in the back of the Clearwater Marine Hospital, hopping off his bike he set it against the building before walking towards the back-door. His smile growing as he remembered the first time he'd entered the hospital, which had led to him meeting Hazel and building a friendship with her along with everyone else (animals included) at the Marine Hospital.

"She always used to forget to lock this door." The brown-haired boy murmured to himself as he approached the back door of Clearwater, reaching for the handle he pulled expecting it to open easily. Much to his surprise the door didn't and after pulling on it for a few moments Sawyer realized that the backdoor was locked.

He frowned, trying one last time to pull it open.

It didn't budge.

He bit his lip, he and Hazel had made an agreement in which she wouldn't lock the back door any longer because that was how he entered the aquarium, (it being much easier than having to go through the crowds of people who'd be waiting to get into the aquarium in the front).

Sawyer was pondering whether he should bang on the door and hope someone would hear him when he heard footsteps from behind him, he turned around.

A plump, short curly brown-haired and brown-eyed woman was walking towards him. He recognized her from the day when Hazel and him had held up Caleb. She and Phoebe had relieved them.

_What was her name?_ Sawyer thought, racking his brain as the woman approached him.

"Hey, Sawyer!" She greeted, causing Sawyer to feel even more guilty he didn't remember her name.

"Hey..." He returned the greeting, trailing off because he couldn't place her name.

The woman smiled, "It's Tammy." She blurted, as though reading his mind.

Sawyer nodded, "Right, Tammy. Hi." He mumbled.

"Why are you standing out here?" Tammy questioned.

Sawyer motioned towards the door, "It's locked and I don't want to go in through the front because it's too much of a hassle since there's so many people out there." He explained.

Tammy nodded, "Well lucky for you I have a key." She said with a smile, approaching the door and digging around in her large black purse before she withdrew a set of keys.

She inserted one into the door and the lock clicked, Sawyer grinned. "Thanks!" He exclaimed as she pushed open the door.

Tammy smiled, "Anytime." She said with a chuckle.

Sawyer raced inside the aquarium, walking quickly towards the stairs that led up to the dolphin pools. He slipped through a pack of people who were on the first level, looking at the tide pool, muttering an excuse me as he finally made it to the stairs. He took the stairs two at a time, smiling all the while.

But as he reached the second floor his smile instantly vanished. Phoebe was standing beside a group of twenty to thirty kids. "...I'm sorry guys, this level is off-limits right now. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but feel free to visit the otters and the other animals in the aquarium."

Worry flooded Sawyer and his smile vanished. The last time he'd heard words like that coming from Phoebe it had been because Panama died. His heart-race quickened as he rushed over to Caleb's pool.

The newly rescued male-bottlenose was swimming around his pool, he looked tired but other than that seemed to be fine. Sawyer frowned, _if Caleb's fine why are we closing the dolphin area down? _He wondered, _Unless Winter and Hope..._he rushed over to the said dolphin's pool.

A crowd was gathered by Winter and Hope's pool, consisting of a bunch of volunteers, Tammy, Phoebe and Clay. Sawyer ran over, "What's going on?!" He exclaimed.

Tammy gave him a sad smile, "Winter's sick." She explained.

Sawyer froze, all the happiness he'd felt from earlier vanished and was replaced with dread. He ran over to the side of the pool, Clay and Phoebe were in the water stroking Winter.

Winter was lying on her side, her eye's closed. Meanwhile Hope was watching from a few feet away, she was calling out to her friend but Winter wasn't responding.

Without asking permission Sawyer ran down the stairs and onto Winter's platform, entering the water and swimming over to where Clay and Phoebe were supporting Winter.

"What happened?" He asked.

Clay turned at the sound of Sawyer's voice, he gave the brown-haired boy a sad smile. "Winter's sick...high fever, nothing else though but because of the fever she's resisting her prosthetic." He explained.

"We think she might have gotten the sickness from Caleb." Phoebe adding, pausing before continuing. "Caleb got better after just a few antibiotics and was swimming around a few hours after we gave them to him. But he's been in the wild recently, he's stronger even though he's weak since Winter's been in captivity for so long. Plus male-bottlenose tend to have stronger immune systems so that could be part of it."

"Is she going to be okay?!" Sawyer demanded, reaching out and stroking Winter. She didn't move which only caused Sawyer more worry.

Clay sighed, "It's only been a few hours, hopefully she'll be better within the next few days."

"And if she's not?" Sawyer pressed worriedly.

Clay bit his lip, "Well she refuses her prosthetic when she's sick and if she refuses it for too long you know what will happen."

"Her spine." Sawyer whispered.

Clay nodded, "I'm going to call a professional doctor if she isn't better by tomorrow and we'll run some tests. Hopefully everything will work out." He said, looking up and meeting Sawyer's gaze and continuing. "Don't worry yourself, Sawyer. It's just a fever, Winter will be fine." He reassured him.

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah. Of course, okay." He mumbled, stroking Winter once again. Again, she didn't respond which left a feeling of dread in Sawyer's stomach but he decided to ignore it.

_Winter will be fine. _He assured himself, _It's just a fever, Caleb recovered. _

He was brought from his thoughts by Phoebe, the long brown-haired dolphin trainer was staring at him. "Sawyer, can you put Hope into a separate pool? We don't want her to catch whatever Winter has."

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah, no problem." He muttered, trudging out of the pool and walking around to the smaller pool that was connected to the larger one that Winter and Hope shared. "Hope!" He called, the dolphin whistled at the sound of her name. "Hope!" He repeated, and this time the small dolphin swam over to him. "Come here, Hope." He beckoned, holding out the duck that was Winter's favorite toy.

Hope let out another whistle, and Sawyer whistled back. "In here, Hope." He murmured, throwing the duck into the small pool which caused Hope to let out a loud whistle and quicken her speed, entering the smaller pool and swimming over to where Sawyer had thrown the duck.

Sawyer lowered the gate, trapping Hope in the smaller pool. Realizing this Hope let out an angry whistle. "Sorry, girl." Sawyer said, adding. "Winter's just a bit sick. She'll be better soon and then you can go back into the larger pool, okay?" He reassured the small female bottlenose.

Hope didn't respond, swimming over to the gate and letting out a long sad whistle.

Sawyer sighed, he hoped that Winter would get better soon.

Suddenly he realized he hadn't seen Hazel, (or Susie for that matter) but he was more concerned for Hazel. She, like him had a strong connection with Winter and Hope. He knew she probably wasn't taking the news about Winter well.

There was one place that Hazel _always_ went to when she was upset.

The crows-nest.

Sawyer rushed towards the stairs that lead to the main floor, pushing through a crowd of people and racing out the back door and towards the docks.

Sure enough as he reached the docks he saw that Hazel was standing in the crows-nest, she was looking out into the water so she didn't see Sawyer approach.

"Can I come up?" Sawyer asked, making his presence known.

"Yeah." Came the reply from above.

He climbed up the rope ladder, and into the crows-nest. Walking over to where Hazel was standing and standing beside her.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes.

"How are you?" Sawyer finally asked, breaking the silence.

Hazel shrugged, "I don't know. I'm worried for Winter but dad keeps saying it's just a cold and Caleb got over it so I'm confident Winter will too but...but she's resisting her prosthetic and that alone worries me...if she's sick for a while her spine will start to deteriorate again..." Hazel trailed off, wiping her eyes before facing Sawyer. "How are you?"

Sawyer sighed, "I think Winter will recover too...honestly I'm worried for Hope. She's already missing Winter and I only just put her into the smaller pool a few minutes ago." He explained.

Hazel sniffed, "I didn't even think of that." She mumbled, managing a small laugh she continued. "It's funny really, just over three months ago Hope hated Winter and now she's missing her after mere minutes."

Sawyer smiled, "Yeah." He whispered, meeting Hazel's gaze he continued. "But feelings can change a lot in three months." He murmured.

Hazel stared at him, and a small smile crept across her face. "Yeah." She agreed.

Sawyer swallowed, turning and staring out at the water again.

A moment later he felt Hazel rest her head against his shoulder.

Normally this would've made Sawyer uncomfortable, but for some reason it didn't make him feel uncomfortable, but rather the opposite.

He felt _safe_.

* * *

><p><strong>So...thoughts? Tell me them in a review :)<strong>

**Besides that I really don't have much to say...**

**Like always I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Feel free to PM me if you want to talk about Dolphin Tale or other things!**

**~Bye!**

**Oh! P.S! If there's any moments or some pairing/friendship you want to see happen in my story leave it in a review or PM me! I'm open to suggestions :) Though I can't promise I'll include all the moments you guys suggest I'll try my best! **


	11. Shadowing (Sawyer)

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Chapter 11 is here! :) **

**Also guys, I'm leaving today to go out of town and I'm going to be gone from today until Saturday or Sunday (most likely Sunday) and I'm not sure I'll be able to get on so just a heads up :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Dolphin Tale **** or ****Dolphin Tale 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>-SAWYER-<strong>

**"So this is it, huh?" **Hazel mumbled, staring up at the large brick building.

Sawyer grinned, Hazel would be shadowing him that day and he was super excited. "Yeah." He confirmed, adding. "This is where all the torture takes place."

Hazel elbowed him, "Stop it, Sawyer! You're only making me more nervous!" She exclaimed, elbowing him.

Sawyer laughed, "Okay, okay. I'll stop but-" He began, Hazel covered her ears.

"I don't want to hear it." She said.

Sawyer nodded, "Fine, I won't say anything." He promised.

Hazel removed her hands from her ears. "But-" Sawyer began and Hazel covered her ears again, picking up her pace as she practically raced towards the high school. Sawyer ran after her, smiling. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I won't say anything for real now." He reassured her, and the blonde-haired girl glared at him as they entered the school.

"You'd better not." Hazel grumbled, causing Sawyer to grin and throw his arm over her shoulder in a friendly way.

He felt Hazel flinch at the contact but she didn't pull away which made Sawyer even happier. "So, where's the office?" Hazel asked, as they made their way down the hallway.

Sawyer noticed a few guys staring at Hazel and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to punch them. "Sawyer?" Hazel waved a hand in front of the brown-haired boy's face.

"Huh, what?" He asked, looking over at her.

"I asked where the office is." She explained.

Sawyer grinned, "Right here." He said, as they stopped in front of the small room. "I still don't see why we have to come here." He added, causing Hazel to roll her eyes.

"Because I have to check in," She explained, grabbing Sawyer by the hand and pulling him into the office.

Luckily Mr. Burns was no where in sight that time and so Sawyer and Hazel approached the front desk, to be greeted by a much nicer man than Mr. Burns. Mr. Nelson, who preferred to be called Frederick.

"Hi," Hazel greeted. "I'm Hazel Haskett and I'm shadowing Sawyer Nelson," She motioned to Sawyer before continuing. "Today and I was told that I need to check in here."

Mr. Nelson, or rather _Frederick _smiled. "Yes," He said, searching through a folder for a moment before handing Hazel a piece of paper. "You just needed to check in so that you can get Sawyer's schedule, and sign this." Frederick handed her a clipboard.

A few names were written at the top; _Greta Moore, Evie Clifton, Mark White, Rebecca Samuel's. _Sawyer didn't recognize any of them.

Hazel took the clipboard and quickly signed her name before handing it back to Frederick. "Anything else I need to do?" She asked.

Frederick frowned, "I don't think so...no, I think you're all set. Enjoy your time at Clearwater High School!" He exclaimed.

Hazel smiled, "Thanks." She said, turning to Sawyer she continued. "So, now what?"

Sawyer grinned, "To my locker!" He exclaimed, and it was his turn to grab her by the hand and drag her from the office and down the hall.

_-Dolphin Tale-_

"Are you done yet? Class begins in like five minutes!" Hazel exclaimed, as Sawyer stuffed the rest of his books into his locker and grabbed his English notebook and folder.

"Gosh, Hazel calm down. If we're late to class it's not the end of the world." Sawyer teased.

Hazel bit her lip, "I know but since-" She began but she was cut off by a loud 'whoop!' "What the?" Hazel mumbled, and Sawyer's gaze flicked to the direction the noise had come from.

Jackson was racing towards them, Natalie, Thomas and Calvin running behind him!

"Sawyer!" Jackson called as he stopped in front of the brown-haired boy and blonde-haired girl.

"Hey, Jackson!" Sawyer greeted, grinning.

Jackson switched his attention to Hazel, "Hazel! Long time no see!" He exclaimed.

Hazel laughed, "Hi, Jackson." She said, adding with a smirk. "And I'm pretty sure it's Sawyer's fault we haven't seen each other in months."

Jackson nodded in agreement, "Definitely! He never invites me to the aquarium!" The brownish-blond-haired boy gave Sawyer a pointed look. "It's like he doesn't appreciate me enough anymore." He joked, faking a overdramatic sniff.

Natalie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's 'performance.' "You're hopeless." She teased, before smiling at Hazel. "Hey!" She greeted.

Hazel returned the smile, "I heard that you and Jackson are a couple now! Congrats!"

Natalie blushed, but nodded as Jackson leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. "Yeah." She confirmed, adding after a moment of silence. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Sawyer suddenly felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. The thought of Hazel having a boyfriend pained his heart. He knew he liked her but he doubted she felt the same way, plus he was dating Susie. But the idea of her having a boyfriend caused him to feel angered which then caused him to think about how some of his classmates were looking at Hazel earlier when they were walking down the hall. Sawyer suddenly wanted to throw-up.

_What if someone asks her out? _He thought, and instantly he wished that Hazel wasn't shadowing at his school. Which was strange considering he'd been so stoked for her to shadow and possibly attend his school. But after seeing the way some of the guys looked at her he wanted nothing more than for her to go home and continue being homeschooled.

Sawyer shook his head to clear his thoughts, glancing over at Thomas and Calvin. Luckily they weren't looking at Hazel like the other guys had been, in fact they weren't looking at Hazel at all. Thomas was looking at his phone and Calvin was staring off into space. Sawyer breathed a sigh of relief just as Hazel answered Natalie's question.

"Uh, no I don't. I've been homeschooled my entire life and I spend most of my time at the aquarium so I haven't had much time for dating." She explained, and Sawyer noticed that she looked embarrassed.

Natalie smiled, "That's cool." She said, adding with a grin. "But there must be someone you like!" She pressed, and Sawyer bit his lip, hoping that Hazel would deny liking anyone.

Hazel just pointed to the clock, "We have a minute to get to class." She reminded them, changing the subject. "We should probably get going."

Sawyer breathed a sigh of relief that Hazel hadn't answered Natalie's question, he shut his locker and as he did so he noticed that Jackson was smirking at him. Sawyer raised an eyebrow as though to say, _what? _And Jackson just shook his head, leaning over he kissed Natalie's cheek.

"See you in third period." He said, turning to Thomas and Calvin he added. "See you guys at lunch." Before he faced Hazel and Sawyer. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Hazel nodded just as the bell rang, "Come on!" She exclaimed racing down the hallway.

"Wait up!" Sawyer called, racing after her.

_-Dolphin Tale-_

"So, Hazel what do you think of Clearwater High School so far?" Natalie asked as Sawyer, Hazel, Jackson and her entered their third period class, Marine Biology with Mrs. White.

Hazel shrugged, "It's pretty cool actually. English was fun, but math wasn't the best. Most of the kids and teachers seem nice though. I definitely have learned a lot more than I'd learn on a regular day of homeschooling." She explained.

"So that means you're going to enroll here, right?" Jackson pressed.

Hazel laughed, "I don't know, probably." She admitted.

Sawyer grinned, though at the beginning of the day he had concerns about Hazel enrolling at Clearwater High School throughout the day he'd realized how much more fun he had during classes when Hazel was with him.

"Good," Sawyer mumbled.

Hazel raised an eyebrow, "Good? That's all I get?" She teased.

Sawyer grinned, "Oh my god! Yay! You're joining my school!" He exclaimed in the highest voice he could, causing Hazel to roll her eyes, Natalie to smile and Jackson to laugh. "Better?" Sawyer asked.

Hazel just shook her head in amusement, opening her mouth to respond when she was cut off by Mrs. White.

"Ah, Hazel Haskett. We meet again." Mrs. White said with a smile, "I hope this time you're here to learn and not disrupt my class."

Hazel blushed, "Uh, yeah." She confirmed.

"Did you save that dolphin?" Mrs. White questioned.

Hazel smiled, her nervousness fading. "Yeah! His name is Caleb and he's doing pretty well." She explained.

"I'm glad to hear that." Mrs. White said, pointing over to an empty desk she continued. "You can take that desk between Sawyer and Karl." She explained.

Hazel smiled, "Thanks." She said before walking over to the assigned desk and sitting down.

Sawyer followed her, clenching his fists when he saw Karl staring at her with a stupid grin on his face. As Sawyer sat down he watched Karl lean over until his face was a foot from Hazel's. "Hey." He whispered.

Hazel frowned, looking over at him. "Do I know you?" She questioned, and Sawyer grinned as Karl looked startled for a second but then his grin returned.

"Yeah, actually. I met you when you barged in here looking for dolphin-boy." He explained.

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Ah, yes. I remember now." She muttered.

Karl smirked, "You know I like girls who aren't afraid to burst into a classroom and express themselves." He added, causing Sawyer to resist the urge to punch him in the face.

_How dare he tease me about liking Hazel and tease Hazel herself and then, just because he see's how pretty she is try and get her to like him! _Sawyer thought angrily.

Hazel blushed, looking embarrassed. "Actually I wasn't trying to burst in here and-" She started, Karl cut her off.

"It doesn't matter, I just like girls like you what do you say-" He began.

"Shh!" Hazel cut him off, her eyes fixed on Mrs. White. "Class is beginning." She added, before glancing over at Sawyer with an expression reading, _'Really? This guy?!' _Which caused Sawyer to grin and shrug.

Sawyer noticed once again that Jackson was watching him, he flashed his friend another, _what?! _look and this time Jackson pointed to Hazel and then to him before making a heart with his hands.

Sawyer rolled his eyes, giving his friend a, _just friends! _look before glancing over at Hazel.

She was staring ahead with a transfixed expression on her face as Mrs. White began her lesson on Sea Turtles. Meanwhile Karl was watching her with a look of amusement etched on his face.

Sawyer wanted to punch him.

_-Dolphin Tale-_

Sawyer sat down at the long brown table that he and his friends had claimed as 'their table.' Jackson, Natalie, Thomas and Calvin were all already at the table enjoying their lunches when Sawyer and Hazel took their seats.

Jackson was grabbing french-fries from Natalie's plate, causing her to elbow him every time he did and Jackson in turn to let out a muffled cry, but despite that continue to try and take more of his girlfriend's french-fries.

Thomas was eating what seemed to be a peanut-butter sandwich while simultaneously reading a book, though Sawyer couldn't tell what book because it was rested on the table.

Calvin was eating food from the cafeteria that looked to be pizza but Sawyer wasn't exactly sure. He was glad that he'd packed a lunch that day, and he could tell that Hazel was glad he'd told her to pack one as well.

"Hey!" Natalie greeted, bringing Sawyer from his thoughts while Jackson took the opportunity to grab one of the black-haired girl's french-fries and then to get elbowed in the side.

"Hey." Hazel echoed, pulling something from her lunch-box that was wrapped in tinfoil.

"How was history?" Jackson asked.

Hazel groaned, "Mr. Burns is the boringest teacher on the planet! He went on and on and _on _about the Revolutionary War and I nearly died! He would definitely be the one reason I wouldn't come to this school." She admitted.

"That bad?" Thomas asked, looking up from his book.

Hazel rubbed her temples, "It was awful." She said, pausing before continuing. "Not to mention the fact Karl cannot stay focused at all and was constantly pestering me about how great I was. I kept telling him he didn't even know me but he won't listen! It's driving me insane!" She exclaimed.

Sawyer snorted, "Before he saw you he was calling you dolphin-girl and trying to pair you up with me and now he's hitting on you himself." He grumbled, taking a bite of the ham and cheese sandwich he'd packed himself that morning.

Hazel sighed, "The boys at this school are pretty shallow." She muttered, quickly adding. "But not you guys!" When Thomas, Calvin, Jackson and Sawyer gave her over dramatic looks of hurt.

"Sawyer said that Winter's sick is that true?" Natalie asked, changing the subject.

Sawyer's heart sank and Hazel's smile vanished as she nodded. "Yeah, I've been a bit distracted thinking about her today. I hope she's alright. Because if she's not better by the end of today then dad's going to call a professional doctor." She explained.

Sawyer took another bite of his sandwich before replying, "I really hope she's better for her sake of course and for Hope."

"What's wrong with Hope?" Calvin asked.

Sawyer was about to answer but Hazel beat him to it. "She's becoming a bit depressed because we had to put her in a separate pool than Winter and they're best friends." She explained.

"You know what I think?" Sawyer inwardly cursed at the sound of Karl's voice.

"What?" Hazel questioned, her tone slightly annoyed.

Karl laughed, "I actually have no idea what you're talking about but-" He started.

"Go away, Karl." Hazel grumbled.

"Huh?" Karl mumbled, looking confused.

Hazel spun around to face him, "Please go away you're getting on my nerves."

"You can't tell me what to do." Karl replied, he now looked angry.

Sawyer clenched his fists, "Karl just go away none of us want you here." He muttered.

"What did you say, dolphin-boy?!" Karl shouted, anger flooding his face.

"Just go away!" Hazel exclaimed.

At first Sawyer thought that Karl was going to refuse but he paused as though thinking it over before he nodded and turned around, walking away.

"Thank God." Sawyer muttered, "He's awful."

Hazel pursed her lips, "He's not that bad. I just wish he'd stop bugging me." She murmured, causing Sawyer to flinch.

_'He's not that bad. He's not that bad. He's not that bad.' _Hazel's words echoed in his mind, and he suddenly felt angry.

"Dude, chill." Jackson mumbled,

"Huh?" Sawyer asked, facing his friend.

"You look like you're going to explode." Jackson whispered, "I get that you like Hazel but-"

"I don't like her we're just friends." Sawyer mumbled back.

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Sure. And birds don't fly."

"Penguins don't." Sawyer returned.

Jackson chuckled, "Dude, It's perfectly okay that you like her I like my best friend I-"

"I don't like her we're just friends!" Sawyer repeated.

"Okay, okay." Jackson said in defeat, though he didn't look convinced.

"I have a girlfriend remember?" Sawyer added.

"Right, sorry." Jackson muttered, stealing another one of Natalie's french-fries.

Sawyer sighed, looking over at Hazel, she was chatting with Natalie.

_I don't like her. I don't like her. I don't like her. I don't like her. I don't like her. I like her. I like her. I like her. _Sawyer's attempt to tell himself he didn't like Hazel, went from him not liking her to him telling himself that he did like her within a few seconds.

Sawyer took another bite of his ham and cheese sandwich.

_I like Hazel._

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go! I hope you liked it! Thoughts on Jackson? Natalie? Thomas? Calvin? Karl? Tell me in a review!<strong>

**As always I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! There was some Sawyer jealousy for you and there will be more :P**

**Remember I'm going out of town so I don't think I'll be able to update Friday or Saturday!**

**~Bye!**


	12. Advice (Sawyer)

**I'm back from my trip and I bring with me an update :) Sorry I couldn't update while I was gone I didn't have wifi!**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you for making this story the most popular Dolphin Tale fanfic (at least review wise)! It means SO much to me that you guys love this fanfic enough to leave so many positive reviews! Keep it up :)'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dolphin Tale or Dolphin Tale 2.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and also, many of you guys have asked about homecoming because this story takes place at the beginning of school. But let me remind you this story takes place three months after school has started so it should be late November or early December which means homecoming is over. Sorry guys****!**

* * *

><p><strong>-SAWYER-<strong>

**Sawyer knew he needed to tell someone **about his feelings for Hazel. It'd been a few days since Hazel had shadowed at his school and since Sawyer had decided that he liked his best-friend and he couldn't convince himself otherwise.

At first he'd considered talking to his mom about his feelings but he'd vetoed that idea pretty quickly because he was afraid his mom might let something slip to Dr. Clay or even worse, to Hazel herself.

After a few days of keeping his feelings inside Sawyer had finally settled on asking his cousin Kyle for advice.

Which brought him to his cousins apartment door (he'd moved into said apartment a year after his accident) on a Thursday afternoon when he was supposed to be finishing up his math project, which was due the following day.

Sawyer knocked tentatively on the hardwood door. Biting his lip while he waited for Kyle to answer the door. Half of him hoped his cousin wouldn't be home and he'd have an excuse to keep his feelings inside. The other half of him wanted to tell his cousin so that he could provide him with some advice...also he just wanted _someone_ to know his feelings.

Before Sawyer could come to a consensus of whether he wanted to keep the feelings inside or tell Kyle the door was swung open and his cousin was staring down at him.

"Sawyer?" Kyle said, his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you doing anything at the moment?" Sawyer asked, ignoring his cousins previous question.

"Uh, no. Why?" Kyle questioned, quickly adding. "Is there something wrong with Winter? Or Hope? Am I needed at the aquarium? Or is something to do with my parents? Lorraine?"

Sawyer shook his head, "Nothing like that. Nothings really changed with Winter, and Hope's getting more depressed but there's nothing we can do about it. A doctors coming to see Winter in a few days, but hopefully she'll be better by then." Sawyer explained.

Kyle nodded, frowning. "Okay...then why are you here? I mean I'm happy to see you but it's pretty rare that you just drop in to visit without a purpose." He said with a smirk.

Sawyer shuffled on his feet nervously. "You're right I'm here for a reason." He confirmed.

_I can't back down now..._

"I take it this should be discussed inside?" Kyle suggested, obviously noticing Sawyer's nervousness.

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah." He agreed, entering Kyle's apartment and making his way over to the breakfast bar that was in the center of Kyle's kitchen. Kyle followed him, heading towards the refrigerator.

"Do you want something to eat? Drink?" Kyle offered.

Sawyer shrugged, "A water's fine thanks." He said as Kyle grabbed a glass and crossed the room towards the sink, filling the said glass with water before handing it to Sawyer and sitting down across from his cousin.

"Alright, spill." Kyle said with a grin.

Sawyer took a sip of water before meeting his cousins gaze. "There's really no other way to say this so I'm just going to say it..." He trailed off, taking another sip of water and Kyle gave him an encouraging smile. After a few more sips of water Sawyer decided to just go for it. "I like Hazel." He blurted.

Kyle grinned, "Finally admitting it are you?" He teased.

Sawyer sighed, "Is it that obvious?" He questioned.

Kyle snorted, "Please it's _so _obvious that you two like each other! I think we've all been expecting you two start dating for _months_ now." Kyle explained, all while grinning.

Sawyer frowned, "Really? That obvious?" He asked, before faltering for a moment. "Wait. You said that we both like each other, how do you know Hazel likes me? And who's all been waiting for us to date?"

Kyle shook his head in amusement, "Really, Sawyer. I can't believe you haven't noticed Hazel's feelings for you, I mean I knew you were dense-"

"Hey!" Sawyer cut in.

"...but I didn't think you were _that _dense." Kyle continued, ignoring Sawyer's outburst.

Sawyer took another sip of his water before replying, "So you really think that she likes me? Because I'm afraid that she only sees me as a friend. I mean we met when we were eleven and if say, she did like me then how would my relationship with Dr. Clay be effected? And my status at the aquarium? And what if we break up then-" He rambled on, only to be cut off by Kyle.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah." His cousin said, "One question at a time."

Sawyer blushed, "I guess...I'm just afraid that Hazel won't like me as anything more than a friend and if she does I'm afraid my relationship with Dr. Clay will be weird especially if we break-up. And if we break-up then will I even be allowed back into the aquarium?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, causing Sawyer to become slightly defensive. "What?!" He demanded.

Kyle chuckled. "Sawyer I'm almost one-hundred percent positive that Hazel likes you more than a friend. That thing she did for you as you were leaving for the SEA program? That sign, _'We love Sawyer 4Ever!' _Come on, Sawyer it's _so_ obvious."

"You think?" Sawyer double-checked, smiling as he remembered the sign Hazel had made him as he was heading to the airport to go to Boston for the SEA program.

"I'm positive." Kyle reassured him. Sawyer opened his mouth to ask another question but Kyle cut him off. "And as for your relationship with Dr. Clay I don't think it'd be that weird. Dr. Clay treats you almost as if you were his son, I'm sure if Hazel had to date anyone he'd be elated for it to be you. And if you break-up I'm sure that would only be because you simply were only meant to be friends, because I doubt you would ever do something stupid and cheat on Hazel-"

"Never." Sawyer agreed.

Kyle nodded, "Then if that's the case the only reason you'd break-up would be because you were simply meant to be friends and if that was the case then I'm sure you and Hazel would just go back to friends and so no one at the aquarium would treat you any differently."

Sawyer finished off his cup of water, pondering his cousins words and slowly as he did so breaking into a grin. "Thanks!" He exclaimed, practically jumping from the table. "I'm going to go talk to Hazel right now!" He added, causing Kyle to chuckle.

Sawyer raced towards the door, suddenly coming to a halt right before he reached the door and walking back into the kitchen. Kyle looked up at him, a concerned expression on his face.

"Sawyer, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm dating Susie." Sawyer explained, sitting back down.

"Ah, right." Kyle mumbled, "Well you'll just have to break-up with her."

"Easier said than done." Sawyer muttered, meeting his cousins eyes. "Susie is really nice but I don't like her like I like Hazel."

Kyle gave his cousin a look of sympathy. "Well you have to break-up with her, and I recommend doing that as soon as possible. You don't want to wait encase Hazel meets someone or Susie falls madly in love with you." Sawyer could tell his cousin was exaggerating the part about Susie 'falling madly in love with him' but he didn't want to take any chances.

Once again he jumped to his feet, "Thanks!" He exclaimed again. "I'm going to break-up with Susie and _then _talk to Hazel!"

Kyle grinned, "Good luck!" He exclaimed as Sawyer rushed from the kitchen, through the living room and out of the apartment.

He took out his phone once he entered the hallway, sending Susie a quick text.

_Are you doing anything? _

The reply was instant.

_Just at the aquarium, why? _

He couldn't help but grin.

_Okay, stay there. I'm on my way. We need to talk_

Sawyer raced down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Please continue to leave reviews! Whether they be positive or negative and feel free to PM me if you have any ideascomments or you just want to talk :)**

**~Bye!**


	13. Tweety Bird (Hazel)

**Thank you all SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (ect) much for over 200 reviews! I can't believe I got this many for this story because the fandom on is sadly pretty small! Keep reviewing, I love hearing all your guys feedback!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter it was very fun to write. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dolphin Tale or Dolphin Tale 2.**

**Oh! And also I was on Wikipedia earlier and it said that Dolphin Tale 3 is possible! I really hope there is one!**

* * *

><p><strong>-HAZEL-<strong>

**Hazel noticed Sawyer and Susie **standing a few feet away from Caleb's pool. At first she was going to walk over and greet them but then she noticed that they seemed to be arguing and she stopped in her tracks, rushing quickly behind Caleb's pool to make sure that they didn't see her. So that one, she could eavesdrop, (what could she say they were arguing and she liked Sawyer so...) and two, so that they didn't see her and stop talking, she didn't want to interrupt them.

Biting her lip Hazel tried her best to listen into Sawyer and Susie's conversation.

"...I know Susie but I just think that-" That was Sawyer speaking, but he was cut off by an obviously angry Susie.

"But Sawyer you're kidding yourself I mean why would she even like you?!"

At Susie's words Hazel was clouded with puzzlement, who was the '_she_' Susie was referring to? She strained her ears again to try and hear what they were saying but right as Sawyer began to talk Phoebe's voice sounded from a few feet away.

"What are you doing, Hazel?" Phoebe asked, walking towards the blonde-haired fifteen-year-old.

Hazel jumped to her feet, "Just checking in on Caleb!" She replied quickly, glancing over at Susie and Sawyer, they were still arguing.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows, "Oh yeah? And how does crouching down beside Caleb's tank translate into 'checking in on' him?" She teased, obviously letting Hazel know she knew Hazel was actually eavesdropping on Sawyer and Susie.

Hazel didn't reply, instead changing the subject. "How's Winter?" She questioned.

Phoebe's gaze darkened and she let out a long sigh, "Your dad actually said he's going to talk to you and Sawyer about that in a few minutes." She explained, adding. "But he's a bit busy at the moment, on the phone with someone but I'm sure he'll come and find you two in a few minutes."

Before Hazel could try and coax Phoebe to tell her the news before Dr. Clay could she looked up to realize that Phoebe was already walking away, towards where Tammy was standing beside Hope's pool.

Just as Hazel was about to follow her Phoebe and go and see for herself how Hope and Winter were Susie's voice caused her to spin around.

"Fine!" Susie exclaimed, and Hazel watched as she rushed away from Sawyer and towards the exit, tears were streaming down her face. Hazel frowned, she'd thought that they'd just been arguing but it seemed by Susie's tears and Sawyer's pained expression that it was more than 'just a little argument.'

Cautiously she snuck away from Caleb's pool and towards the exit before then entering the pool deck to make it seem like she'd just arrived so Sawyer didn't suspect she'd been eavesdropping.

She approached him, he was staring after Susie with a look of guilt. "Sawyer, what's going on? Why is Susie crying?" Hazel asked, making her presence known.

Sawyer looked up, meeting her gaze, he managed a small smile though the look of guilt was still etched on his face. "We broke up." He mumbled, and Hazel put on her best '_I'm sorry_' look.

"Oh, that sucks." She muttered sadly, while internally she was jumping up and down and yelling with delight.

Luckily she seemed to have been able to pull off the '_I'm sorry_' look, either that or Sawyer wasn't even paying much attention to her facial expressions, since he was after all, staring at the floor.

"You know even though I initiated the break-up I still feel like I'm guessing I would if she were the one who had broken-up with me..." He mumbled, half to himself, trailing off as he seemed lost in thought.

"Why did you break-up with her?" Hazel asked, curiosity overtaking her.

Sawyer met her gaze again, and a smile spread across his face, this time completely genuine. "Hazel, we broke-up because I have feelings for-" Sawyer began but he was cut off by Dr. Clay.

"Hey, you two!" Hazel's dad called and Hazel wanted nothing more than to duct-tape her dad's mouth and send him away so that Sawyer could finish his sentence because she felt as though the ending word would be; _you _and if it was Hazel knew she would scream, not only internally but externally as well, and then of course she would kiss him.

But, at the same time the last word in Sawyer's sentence could be any girl volunteers from the aquarium, or school. Such as Sarah, or Molly, or Iris, or Greta, or Tess or Sophia, or Fiona or...

Hazel's thoughts were interrupted by her dad. "So, I wanted to talk to you two about Winter's condition." He continued, and Hazel instantly pushed Sawyer to the back of her mind and focused on what her dad was saying.

"How is she?!" Sawyer demanded.

Dr. Clay rested a hand on each of the teenager's shoulders, "Unfortunately she's not doing to well. I have a doctor scheduled to check in on her on Monday," Clay seemed to notice Hazel's eyes widening and he continued. "Yes, I know that is your first day at Clearwater High and no you cannot skip it, neither of you. I have the doctor scheduled to be coming right after school, you should be able to be here if you leave school right away and there's no delays." He explained.

Hazel bit her lip, "Will Winter be okay? And Hope? Do you think this is what Caleb had?" She questioned.

Dr. Clay sighed, "I'm confident that Winter will pull herself out of this, it's just a sickness but each day she refuses her prosthetic her spine is deteriorating, but I don't think it will deteriorate enough to do anymore real damage as long as Winter gets better within the few weeks. As for Hope she's becoming more and more depressed but there's nothing we can do about that, once Winter is better Hope will be too and hopefully it doesn't take that long. As for Caleb, he's completely better and swimming fine-" He gestured over to the male bottlenose's pool, where Caleb was happily whistling while racing around in the water before continuing. "So I don't think Winter has got what Caleb had, hopefully though it's just a sickness and it will pass." He finished.

"Can we see her?" Sawyer asked, and Dr. Clay nodded.

"Yeah, of course." He said, stepping aside as Sawyer and Hazel raced towards Winter's pool.

The female bottlenose was floating near the edge, her eyes were shut and if it weren't for the steady rise and fall of her chest Hazel would peg her to be dead. Her heart pained at the thought of Winter dying.

Sawyer bent down beside their friend, and reached out to stroke her. "Hey, Winter. Everything's going to be okay, you're going to get better, okay? I promise you'll get better, just hang in there." He murmured, his voice cracking near the end which caused Hazel's heart to be pained even more.

She too reached out for Winter, her hand stroking the gentle animal whom she loved so much. "Hey, girl. I named you Winter because we had dolphins named Summer and Spring that were able to be released. I know you can't be released but you can pull through this, you need to pull through this, Winter." She leaned in closer to the dolphin and kissed her just above her eye.

Sawyer whistled what had Hazel named 'tweety-bird.'

After a few moments of silence Winter returned the 'tweety-bird' and though it was a much weaker noise than normal it filled Hazel with a new-found hope and she smiled down at Winter.

"You're gonna be just fine, girl." She whispered.

In an obvious gesture to comfort not only Hazel but also himself Sawyer took Hazel's left hand.

He squeezed it.

She squeezed back.

Only then did she remember Sawyer hadn't finished his sentence from earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys enjoy the chapter? I hope you did :) It was super fun to write! Please leave a review telling me your thoughts!<strong>

**Right now I'm off to watch Dancing With The Stars! :D **

**~Bye!**


	14. Again, I know I'm sorry!

**So I saw Mockingjay Part 1 Thursday night...I still don't know what to do with my life...**

**I know you guys are sick of these A/N but I'm here to tell you that unfortunately I am going to be taking a break from writing stories on Fanfiction for awhile. I just don't have much time to write them anymore. I will still update but it might be every one or two months for a little while. I don't know how long it will be until I update frequently again but I WILL update frequently again. Just not any time soon.**

**Thank you for your patience and again, sorry.**

**~WiseGirl1993**


End file.
